Varsity Gambit
by Leila Aldis
Summary: Kate and Rick meet at Starbucks 2 months before Kate goes across the country to Stanford. Alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to see where this would go. My timeline is a little different, Alexis is 5. Kate is on her way to Stanford in 2 months. Richard Castle had yet to exist, (but Richard Rodgers does!) Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The sweltering June heat kept the streets of Manhattan nearly clear. Kate debated with herself whether or not to take cover from the near 110 degree heat in the already overcrowded Starbucks. Finally deciding it was better than standing outside on the scalding sidewalk Kate pulled open the door, cool air rushing past her, she inhaled deeply the wonderful scent of coffee grounds. Kate was able to squeeze into the back of the line. The shop was indeed crowded, people crammed in line, jam packed at tables, not one of them wanting to leave the air conditioned heaven they had stumbled upon.

As Kate's eyes wandered around the packed Starbucks she resumed her habit of people watching. She'd always loved making a story about someone, maybe they were a secret agent or over exhausted parent. She was no bestselling author and never would be, she never found being famous something she wanted, never understood the attraction to having millions of people know everything about her. She looked around the dimly coffee shop for a new muse. Her eyes came to rest on a man two people ahead of her in line.

He was standing sideways in the line gazing off out the window. He was handsome; short chestnut brown hair and watery blue eyes. He was muscular but not somebody who worked out every day, he looked to be in his early to mid twenties. The kind of guy Kate would fall for. _Probably picking up some fancy iced coffee for his_ _girlfriend_. Kate thought taking a step forward.

No story coming to mind for the ruggedly handsome stranger as the line crawled slowly forward, Kate's mind wandered to college. It's the summer between her senior year of high school and freshman year of college. In two months she would be unpacking across the country in a dorm room at Stanford. Kate had spent the entire morning at home packing what she could. Deciding it she was long overdue for a break, Kate grabbed her purse and phone, calling her best friend since freshman French class, Madison Queller to see if she might want to get together. Kate was positive that Maddie had made-up the excuse about packing for NYU and was really sneaking out to see her boyfriend. Surprisingly both of Maddie's parents had, like Kate disapproved of the new boy Maddie seemed to have reeled in.

After what felt like an eternity Kate made it to the counter, ordering an iced venta green tea and paying she moved to the small counter, about five feet from the line, she found a small huddle formed around the two square feet of counter. Deciding it was probably safer to stand a little ways away, she stopped. Gazing around her eyes locked on the same handsome man ahead of her in line, he was standing no more than four feet dead ahead of her. He had a glazed look in his eye; she could feel him concentrating hard on something from her short distance away. Something he must have forgotten seemed to have returned to him because the hazy look in his eyes vanished and he was digging around his pockets for something. Looking around frantically he reached over the counter and grabbed a pen and napkin, jotting something down he folded the napkin and shoved it into his pocket. Kate had to stifle a smile.

Kate pulled her phone from her purse and after glancing at a short text from Maddie saying that she was sorry for canceling. Kate replaced her phone, a moment passed until she heard her order being called over all the commotion. Making her way to the counter she grabbed her iced tea and turned around, walking headlong into somebody.

"I'm so sorry." She gasped as the top of her drink popped off, iced tea spilling down her front, the floor and front of the person she walked into.

"No, no. It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. I walked in front of you." The man's voice was sweet, sensitive, and playful, yet Kate picked that he could be stern and strict. Looking up Kate was at a loss for words. _Of all the people I could run into, I run into the ruggedly handsome stranger._Kate thought, trying hard not to hit her palm against her forehead. The man was reaching past her now, leaning forward so their bodies were inches apart. "Thanks." he muttered moving away. "Napkins." he stated holding up a large pile of brown napkins.

Kate watched as he bent down on one knee and started placing napkins all over the spill on the floor.

"Here let me help- Ouch!" She was bending over as he was rising, their foreheads collided.

"Ouch! No let me do it." He said rubbing his head. He reached for the small wad of napkins in her hand, but she pulled her hand farther out of his reach and looked at him with narrow eyes. "Fine. I see I'm fighting a losing battle." Kate smiled and handed him half the napkins. After clearing up most of the mess Kate straightened up, only to be met by the watery blue eyes of the stranger. "At least let me buy you a second drink."

"I can't let a man, whose name I don't even know buy me a drink." Kate said.

"Rick. Rick Rodgers. There now you know my name." He held out his hand to shake hers.

"But you don't know mine." She challenged.

"I'm buying you a drink either way." He shrugged, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Narrowing her eyes and raising an eyebrow she grasped his hand, "Kate. Kate Beckett."

"Now was that that hard?" He asked releasing her hand.

"You have no idea how much pain I just suffered." She mocked as they walked to the back of line.

"You wound me with your sarcasm." Rick said, placing a hand over his heart.

"I can't believe that you're buying me a drink after I dumped mine all over you." Kate motioned at his wet shirt, which was now clinging to his skin, every muscle visible and perfectly outlined.

"It's fine really. I've got nowhere to be, nothin' to do."

"What no supermodel girlfriend in a bikini somewhere that you have bring iced coffee to?"

"Nope. What about you? No hot boyfriend waiting for you somewhere?"

"No boyfriend. Just packing."

"You moving?"

"College. Actually. Stanford this fall." _I don't even know this guy! Why am I telling all of this?_

He let out a low whistle. "Wow. Stanford. Sorry I can't ask you then, I only date supermodels in bikinis." He mocked, smiling lopsidedly at her.

"To bad. You're missing out." She smiled.

Kate was amazed at how fast the line moved while she was talking to someone, when they reached the counter Rick looked down at her and asked, "What did you order?"

"Iced venta green tea." Kate directed her answer at the cashier.

"Make that two please."

"What happened to your drink?" Kate asked turning to look at Rick as he pulled out his wallet.

"Dumped it all over you."

"So your drink is all over us and the floor over there." She nodded in the direction of where their drinks spilled.

"What can I say, the only way I can pick up a girl is by spilling my drink on her." He smiled jokingly at her.

"Must not get a lot girls then, huh?" She smiled back.

"How'd you know?" He asked walking with her over to the small counter to wait for their drinks.

"Must be a sixth sense."

He laughed, looking her up and down. "Sorry for getting stuff all over your shirt."

"It's old. Probably wouldn't have lasted anyway." She looked down at her tank top, it was slowly turning gray, and most of the white was mostly gone. Looking down further she noticed how short her shorts were, they just barely covered her butt, showing off her long tan legs. Her converse were also old, and losing some color, the laces were frayed at the ends and the white soles were becoming a dark gray color.

Kate looked back up, simultaneously giving Rick a once over. He was wearing Nike tennis shoes, khaki cargo shorts, and a white v-neck. On his right wrist was a beaded bracelet, Kate smiled and looked up to meet his gaze.

"What's the story behind the bracelet?" She asked, looking back down at his wrist.

"What- Oh." He laughed wringing his wrist so that the beads spun a little. "My daughter made it for me."

"Oh." Kate nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Her name's Alexis, she just turned five. We do stuff like this all the time, it's been just her and me since she was one." He smiled, looking down at the brightly colored beads.

"What about her mom?" Kate asked. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She added as her cheeks turned light pink.

"It's fine. Meredith left for an acting job in L.A. She visits on occasion, but never stays to long." He pulled his phone from his pocket and after scrolling for a minute he turned the phone toward Kate. "That's Alexis."

Kate looked at the picture, a small red haired girl was smiling at the camera. "She's adorable." Kate said pulling her eyes away from the screen.

At that moment they heard their orders. After grabbing their drinks, Rick reached past Kate, once again their bodies only inches away, besides the smell of iced tea and coffee she picked up a hint of cologne. She inhaled deeper, the smell filled her lungs. Rick pulled away and held up a handful of napkins.

"Just in case." He smiled. They searched the coffee shop for an empty seat, not finding one Rick said, "Come on. We can go to Central Park." He started toward the door.

Kate followed. _What the hell am I doing?_

* * *

**Please REVIEW. I want to know what you think. :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on my timeline. Kate is 19. Rick is 26. Alexis is 5. It's 1998, the year before Johanna Beckett is murdered.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The summer heat nearly forced Kate and Rick back into Starbucks. They walked a couple of blocks until they reached the shade of Central Park. Taking a seat beneath a huge oak that casted a shadow perfectly Rick looked up Kate.

"I swear it's about 10 degrees cooler in the shade." He said as Kate took a seat next to him.

"You do know there are perfectly good benches 30 feet in all directions." She said taking a drink of tea.

"Now Kate where is the fun of sitting on a bench when there are huge trees all over that you could just plop down under."

She just rolled her eyes in return. "You're weird."

"I like to think of myself more as a helpless romantic." They both laughed. "So what are you going to be studying at Stanford?"

She took a sip of tea before answering. "Pre-law."

"Wow! Your parents must be proud."

Kate shrugged and sipped her tea again. "What about you? College? Career?"

"I went to NYU and studied creative writing."

"Oh. What kind of writing do you do?"

"I'm working to be a crime and mystery novelist."

"I thought you said you were a helpless romantic." She joked.

"Well the guy does always get the girl." He laughed. Kate's phone buzzed in her purse, fishing it out she saw a message from her mom.

"Hey I gotta get home." Kate said dropping her phone back in her bag.

"I'll walk you." Rick said standing, lowering his hand to help her up.

Taking his hand Kate looked at him. "I'm a big girl Rick, I think I can walk home."

"I know. But every girl should have someone to protect them." He smiled as they started out of Central Park.

"Okay. Mr. Romantic." She teased.

He looked mock hurt at her. "No that just hurt." They both smiled. "20 questions, you go first."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you've never played 20 questions."

"I have, but you want to play it now."

"Why not, we have nothing better to do. Maybe we'll start an interesting conversation or heated debate." He said, looking over at her. "You start."

"Okay. Well… if you could have any superpower what would it be?"

"Telekinetic. You could have so much fun messing with people." He stated.

"I would say reading minds. Then you could be a step ahead of everyone else. You're turn."

"Who's your favorite 'Friends' character?" He asked after of minute.

"Easy. Chandler. I mean all of the characters complement one another, but when they are alone they just weird or annoying, but Chandler is still the same smart-ass. And plus all the things he says are pretty funny." She explained.

"I have to agree with you on that one. You're question."

Kate thought for a minute, "First car."

"I know this one. I was 16 and I found this great karmann ghia. It was in bad shape, but I fixed it with the help of my friend. That car was my favorite I sold when I went to college. What about you?"

"I had my dad's old '64 mustang for awhile, but it wasn't a permanent deal, when I was 17 I bought a '94 Harley soft tail."

"Motorcycle. Nice. Okay my turn I say worst date."

"I would have to say Jack Foster. He took me out to dinner, but ran off. I went to the bathroom, I come back to the table and he's gone, he left me with alone with the bill."

"Sorry, that had to have sucked. I would have to say it was my second date with Cassie Walker. I was taking her to the movies; she didn't warn me that she was exhausted, so she slept throughout the whole movie. Two hours later I asked her what she thought and I never got an answer because she was still asleep. Next question."

"First date." Kate said glancing at Rick. They had begun rapid firing questions and answers back and forth now.

"Cassie Walker. The first date turned out to be better, we went bowling. She beat me horribly, but we had fun."

"Daniel Bailey. He took me mini golfing. You know what he said on the first hole?"

Rick interjected. "Cinderella story. Outta nowhere. A former greenskeeper, now, about to become the Masters champion. It looks like a mirac... It's in the hole! It's in the hole! It's in the hole!"

"What is it with guys?"

"Boys will be boys." He laughed. "It's an old quote, we all pretty much memorized it for when we go golfing or mini golfing."

"Well this is the place. Thanks for the drink and everything."

"One more question." He paused.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Kate looked at him for a minute. "Yes."

"I agree with your answer." He smiled.

"My turn. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Nope sorry, I'm picking you up."

"I don't agree with that answer."

"Too bad my question." He smiled crookedly at her. "What time do you want to pick you up?"

"I'm not answering unless you tell me where we are going." She crossed her arms.

Rick crossed his fingers in his pocket, "Okay."

"6-ish. Now where are we going?"

Pulling his hand out of his pocket, fingers still crossed, "Sorry, my fingers were crossed, I don't have to tell you now. I'll pick you up at 6. Wear something casual." He turned to walk away.

Kate popped the lid of her Starbucks and fished out the last ice cube, she tossed it at him. It hit the back of his head, he turned to look at her. "That's for not telling me where we're going."

"I'm guessing you don't much like surprises." He laughed. Kate narrowed her eyes. "Six o'clock. Something casual." Then he turned and continued on.

"Son of bitch." Kate muttered, as she walked up to her front door. When she stepped inside she saw her mother sitting on the couch with a magazine.

"Hey Katie." Johanna said.

"Mom. Please, how many times have I asked you to stop watching from the window?"

"How could you see. Your back was to me."

"Because Rick kept looking over my shoulder. He was just too polite to ask who the crazy lady was watching from the window." Kate smiled.

"Who's Rick?" Jim asked as he entered the room.

"Katie's boyfriend." Johanna said to her husband.

"Mom!" Kate said, her eyes widening.

"What?" Her mother asked innocently.

"Boyfriend, huh." Kate's father raised an eyebrow.

"We ran into each other at Starbucks, literally." Kate peeled her shirt from her stomach as proof. "Our drinks spilled all over so he bought me a second iced tea, we talked, he walked me home, and now he's taking me out to dinner." Kate explained.

"Where are going?" Johanna asked.

"No idea."

"Is he picking you up?" Jim asked.

"Yes dad, which means you'll have time to torture him. What time is it?"

Jim looked down at his watch. "Half past four. Why? When is he picking you up?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Six." She answered as she walked toward the stairs. She could hear her parents whispering as she climbed the stairs and pushed open the door to her bedroom. It was a mess, clothes strewn all over the floor, labeled cardboard boxes stacked in a corner.

"An hour and half to get ready." Kate told herself. "Something casual." She navigated her way to her closet.

Kate walked to her bathroom. After a showering she walked back to her closet, her towel wrapped around her, her wet hair allowing droplets of water to fall on her back, pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. After she was dressed she headed back to the bathroom to fix her hair, checking her bedside clock as she walked, 5:07. Finishing her hair and make-up she walked out of the bathroom. Her mother was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Jesus mom! Don't scare me like that." She said.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Getting ready." Kate said tossing her clothes from earlier into her hamper. "What time is it?"

Johanna leaned over and looked at the clock. "5:45." She said watching her daughter toss clothes into the hamper.

"Where are my shoes?" Kate asked herself.

"Which ones?"

"My converse."

"Over there." Her mother pointed across the room. "Rick is here by the way."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"You looked preoccupied." Her mother smiled and walked out of Kate's bedroom.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews. Please keep writing them. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pulling on her socks and shoes, and shoving her phone into her purse, Kate took the stairs two at a time. She entered the living room her father and Rick were sitting there. Her father on the couch, Rick in an arm chair, her father watching him sternly.

"Hey." She announced herself as her mother walked in from the kitchen.

Both men stood. "Hey." They said simultaneously.

Jim looked at Rick. "You ready?" Rick asked his eyes still trained on Kate.

"Yep." She answered, looking at Rick, he was wearing a different pair of khaki cargo shorts, and a light blue shirt, that really made his eyes look bluer. "Bye dad. Bye mom." Kate said waving at her parents.

Rick reached his hand out to Jim, "Mr. Beckett it was a pleasure to meet." Jim looked at his hand then grasped it.

"Rick. She better be home at a decent time."

"Yes sir." Jim released his hand. Rick looked toward Johanna, "Mrs. Beckett, thank you and your home is lovely."

"Thank you Rick." She said brightly.

Rick walked over to Kate, he opened the door for her, "Thank you." She said and stepped outside.

"I'll have her home on time sir." Rick said to Jim, before closing the door.

Jim and Johanna stared at the door for a minute, before Johanna nudged her husband, "Get that sour look off you face."

"I don't like him." Jim said quickly.

"You don't like any boy that Katie brings home." She responded.

"Yeah, but he's different, he's older than her. He said he's 26 with a five year old daughter."

"Do remember how old we were when we met?" Johanna didn't wait for an answer. "I was 19 and you were 29. My parents hated you, because you're ten years older than me. Katie is 19 and Rick is 26, seven years apart. That's three years less than us."

"Yeah but he has a daughter."

"So Katie is great with kids."

"I know that but-" Johanna cut him off.

"Jim stop, Rick is a clean cut man, he's responsible, and Katie likes him. So stop finding something wrong with him." She stood on her toes and kissed her husband.

"You're right." He sighed.

"I'm always right." She smiled.

X-X-X-X

Rick lightly closed the door to Kate's house. And looked up to see her smiling at him.

"What?" He asked walking over to her.

"My dad, doesn't like you." She said. "Where are we going?"

"Why?" He asked ignoring her last question. Leading her to his car.

"I don't know. Did you tell him you have a five year old daughter? Where are we going?"

"Yeah. It's still a surprise." Rick said opening the passenger door.

"That's probably why." Kate answered getting in. Rick closed the door and walked to the driver's side.

Silence fell over them, Rick broke it by saying, "It's your turn."

"What?"

"20 questions. We were on question number nine. You were odds, I was evens."

"Oh. So I'm guessing the question where you asked me to dinner and where and when, were all included."

"Yep. So you're question."

"Okay. How old are you?" Kate asked looking over at him.

"26. I was born in the spring of 1972. You?"

"19. Summer of 1979. Your question."

"Have you ever been in a fight?" He thought for a second before speaking.

"Would it surprise you if I said yes?"

"You've punched somebody!"

"Yep. This kid in seventh grade, his name was Billy Simmons. He had been making fun of me all year. My dad told me to do whatever I had to. So one day he was picking on me, I punched him the eye. He punched back; we got in pretty bad fight. I came out with bruised lip; Billy came out with a black eye and bloody nose."

"Were you the wild child?"

"No I just don't take crap from people. How about you, you ever been in a fight?"

"Bar fight. Some random drunk guy came up and said I was hitting on his girl. He took a swing, but since he was so wasted he missed. His second punch collided with my jaw. So I hit him back. I looked better than he did by the end. I had a bruised jaw and black eye. He had bloody lip and nose."

"Nice."

"You think?" He asked excitedly.

"Let me think of good question."

"We're here." Rick said from the driver's side a minute later.

"This question doesn't count. Where are we?"

"Remy's, they have the best burgers on earth, the creamiest milkshakes, and their fries are to kill for."

"I think my parents took me here when I was younger." Kate said stepping out of the car.

"My buddies and I would come here all the time after school. This was our hang out." Rick said also stepping out of the car.

They walked together to the door, Rick opened and motioned for Kate to enter.

"Ricky!" The man at the grill called to Rick.

"Hey Remy!" Rick waved. "Where do you want to sit?" He directed his question at Kate.

"A booth is fine."

"I'll be right with you Ricky!"

"Take your time Remy. We're in no hurry."

After taking their seats at a booth Kate looked up at Rick. "My dad didn't interrogate you or something did he?"

"You mean scare the date type deal, like bringing out severed heads, polishing the gun. No. Just stared at me like I was going to kidnap you."

"Yeah. He does that. Be prepared for next time."

"So there's going to be a next time." He smiled, but before Kate could reply, Remy was standing by their table.

"Ricky who is this lovely young lady?"

"Remy this Kate. Kate as you probably know this is Remy." Kate shook his hand and smiled.

"How long have you two been datin' because Ricky never brought a girl in here, besides Alexis?" Remy asked Kate.

"First date." Kate answered.

Remy whistled and looked over at Rick, "She must be real special Ricky."

Rick's face had slowly been changing to pink throughout the entire conversation. "Remy I would like chocolate milkshake and cheeseburger with everything."

"Okay so the usual for Mr. Embarrassed and what about you gorgeous?"

"The same. Thank you Remy." Remy turned and walked away.

Kate was silent for moment before asking, "So _Ricky_. I'm the only girl you've brought here, besides Alexis." She put emphasize on his name.

"You seemed like a classy kinda girl."

"Well you were defiantly right. Burgers are a classic." Remy walked back over carrying two chocolate milkshakes.

"Here you go lovebirds." He placed them both down on the table in front of Rick and Kate.

"Thanks Remy." Rick said.

"Thank you." Kate smiled, as Remy turned and walked away.

"Try it." Rick prompted, watching Kate look at the drink.

"I am." She opened her straw; pushing it into her milkshake she took a long drink.

"That has to be the best shake I've ever had."

"I told you! They're thick, creamy, and heaven on earth, right?"

She nodded and plucked the cherry off the whipped cream on her drink and dropped on Rick's.

"Hey." He said defensively.

"Oh come on _Ricky_." Kate smiled as she took another drink.

"Two cheeseburgers with everything." Remy said placing to huge burgers on the table.

"Thanks." Rick and Kate said simultaneously.

"You two are so cute." Remy said, making both of their faces go pink. He smiled and walked away.

Kate looked down at her burger and across the table at Rick, who was maneuvering his hands in order to lift his up without anything spilling out. She smiled and looked back down at her own burger. She lifted it up, checking to make sure nothing spilled out, before taking a bite.

After she swallowed her first bite she said, "This burger is amazing."

Rick nodded, trying to keep his together. They ate in silence. Kate finished her burger first, Rick looked up to see that she had.

"Jesus. Did even take a break to breath?" He asked shocked that she could finish a burger that big in that amount of time.

Kate laughed in return and popped a fry in her mouth. Rick finished his burger a moment later.

"So have you written any books?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, but they're unpublished and title less."

"Can you tell about them or are they super secret like the government."

"The first one I wrote is about an NYPD detective, investigating the murder of a Broadway actress. But the main suspect commits suicide, so the detective refuses to let go of the case. Soon he becomes hunted by the most powerful people in New York. And he has to solve the case quickly or he could die."

"Sounds really good." Kate took a long drink.

"To be honest, when I writing it, I was planning the murder of my mother."

Kate choked, "Why your mother?"

"Martha Rodgers, Broadway actress."

"My mom loves her." Kate said.

"Really?"

"Yep." They both laughed.

"Hey I wanted to do something else, you done?" Rick asked looking at his watch.

"Yeah."

"Great. I'll go pay." Rick stood and walked across the diner. Kate could hear the whole conversation.

"Done already, Ricky?" Remy's voice boomed.

"Yep. Thanks so much Remy."

"Anytime Ricky." There was no more talking after that. Rick was at Kate's side in seconds.

"Hey. Come on." He said offering his hand to help her out of the booth. Kate grasped it and stood. She and Rick were inches apart, Kate could feel his breath on her, she looked up at him. "We should go." He whispered.

"Yeah." She agreed. Rick pulled away and started toward the door. Kate followed and exhaled slowly.

* * *

**I'm really loving the reviews. So please keep 'em comin'. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rick held the door open for Kate.

"Thanks." She whispered as she walked past him.

"Bye lovebirds!" Remy called from inside. Rick waved as he walked to the car, pulling open the passenger door. Rick walked around to the driver's side and climbed in.

"So where are going?" She asked.

"Sorry Kate. That's a surprise."

"What is it with you and surprises?"

"Dunno, like them I guess."

They drove in near silence, for a couple of minutes. Rick pulled into a parking place and turned off the car, we're here. Well we have to walk a little."

Kate opened her door as Rick opened his. She met him on the sidewalk, he was holding a folded blanket.

"This way." He motioned. Kate walked over to him.

"What's at Central Park?"

"Surprise. Remember."

Kate rolled her eyes. Rick lead Kate onto the grass. They walked through the park for a minute, Kate could hear voices and music. She and Rick continued to walk.

"A movie in the park?" She looked up at Rick.

"Like I said, you struck me as a classy kinda girl." He smiled down at her.

The couple walked through a maze of chairs and blankets, old couples holding hands, young teenagers making out, kids asleep with their parents, and young couples cuddling.

"Is here okay?"

"Yeah." Rick laid out the blanket, on the grass. He motioned for Kate to take a seat. She sat down, and looked up at Rick. He sat down, an arm's length away from Kate. She smiled, "I don't bite."

He laughed and moved closer, but their bodies weren't touching. Kate rolled her eyes, taking matters into her own hands and moving next to him. Leaning her body against his, putting her head on his shoulder. Her long auburn hair fell onto his chest and her shoulder, dancing in the occasional breeze. She felt him inhale sharply. They watched the movie silently. Kate listened to pounding of Rick's heart and his steady breathing. After a few minutes she felt his arm wrap around her waist, and his cheek nudge the top of her head.

The rest of the movie passed in a blur for Kate. As the credits scrolled by she looked up at Rick.

"Hey." He whispered, not bothering to remove his arm from around her waist.

"Hey." She replied, not moving away from him. They stared at each other for a minute, as the people around them gathered up their belongs and made their way out of the park.

"They're beautiful." Kate muttered, breaking the gaze and looking up at the stars.

Rick didn't look away from Kate; the moonlight was playing over the delicate features of her face. He bent his neck a little lower and leaned forward ever so slightly. When their lips met it was electric. Neither deepened the kiss, but neither broke away either. After what felt like an eternity Rick pulled away.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done-" Rick apologized.

"Shut up." Kate said, leaning up and kissing him again, this time the kiss deepened. Again Rick was the first to pull away.

"We should go." He whispered, his face and inch from hers.

"Yeah. My parents are probably worried about me." Kate replied, standing.

Rick bent and grabbed the blanket, rolling it up, he tucked it under one arm and grasped Kate's hand with his other hand. She looked up at him but didn't remove her hand from his hold; instead she squeezed it and smiled. They walked out of the park, hand in hand and to the car. The trip was quiet, when Rick parked in front of her house and started to unbuckle.

Kate asked, "What are you doing?"

"Walking you to your door."

"You don't have to do that."

"We have to look believable."

"What?" She asked.

"The awkward first kiss, at your front door. You know?"

"I still don't understand how that looks believable."

"Like I didn't kiss you at the park." He explained.

"Fine."

"Plus it makes me look like a better guy. To your dad, I mean. What kind of date would I be if I didn't walk you to your door?"

"Come on _Ricky_." Kate said opening her door and stepping out of the car. Rick met her on the driver's side, with his hands in his pockets.

"Give me your hand." Kate commanded.

"Why?"

"You don't have my number. How are we supposed to go out if you don't have my number?"

"I could stand outside your bedroom window and throw pebbles at it and speak to you in iambic pentameter." He smiled.

"Okay Shakespeare. Give me your hand." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait I have paper." Rick reached in his back pocket, pulling out a moleskin reporter cut notepad. Kate handed him a pen. He jotted down a quick number and tore off the paper, handing her the pad, pen and scrap of paper with his number on it. She wrote down her number and handed him back his pad.

"Let's go." She said, walking up toward the house. They stopped in front of the door.

"Thank you. For dinner and the movie. I had fun." Kate said, toying with the strap of her purse.

"Well, you get to pick next time."

"Are you asking me out again, _Ricky?"_ She asked, now her turn to smile.

"I'd like to think so, but if you don't want me to." He said, taking a small step closer to her, his voice softer.

"I'll let you know." Kate said, keeping her voice level was harder than she thought as Rick took another step closer. Her heart was fluttering in her throat, making it difficult to speak.

Rick didn't reply, but bent his head, meeting his lips with hers. After a second, he pulled away. He took a step backward.

"Until tomorrow." He said.

"You can't just 'night'?" Kate asked.

"I'm a writer 'night' is boring, 'until tomorrow' is more…" he thought for a minute. "Hopeful."

"Yeah. Well I'm college girl. Night." She said and turned to walk inside.

"Night." Rick muttered. Kate didn't seem to hear him while she was fumbling with her keys. Rick turned and started toward his car.

* * *

**The little blue rectangle that says REVIEW is calling your name. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kate finally got her front door open. Stepping inside, she closed the door and leaned her forehead against the cool wood, replaying the entire evening in her head.

"Katie. Is that you?" Johanna's voice floated through to Kate.

"No mom. It's your other daughter." Kate called back, standing up straighter.

"How did it go?" Her mother asked.

"Amazing." Kate muttered to herself before answering. "Great."

"Come here." Jim cut in.

Kate rolled her eyes and walked into the living room.

"What's with the grin?" Jim asked.

"What?" Kate played dumb. "Dad. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night." She turned.

"You kissed!" Johanna nearly screamed.

"Good night." Kate called from the stairs.

As she got ready for bed, her mind wandered to Rick, the date, and what they should do next time. Sleep finally overcame Kate's tired mind and body three hours later at 11:57.

X-X-X-X

Rick climbed into his car, as he heard Kate closing her front door. Letting his head fall back on to the headrest he exhaled slowly. He pulled away from the curb and drove home, replaying their date over and over in his head, the dinner, the movie, the teasing, the kissing. He parked the car outside the apartment building, shutting off the engine he sat in silence for a minute. Stepping out and taking the elevator to the top floor, he unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

"Richard. Is that you?" Martha Rodgers voice seemed to echo around the apartment.

Rick was unable to answer as Alexis screamed, "Daddy!" He caught a glimpse of red before his daughter barreled into his legs.

"Hey pumpkin. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Rick asked lifting up his daughter.

"Grams let me stay up."

"Did she now?" Rick asked looking toward his mother.

"We watched Toy Story!"

"Really?" Rick asked walking Alexis to her bedroom.

"Yeah." Alexis replied happily.

"Come on. Time for bed. You can tell me all about your day tomorrow. Okay?" Rick said placing his daughter on her bed.

"Okay." Alexis stifled a yawn, as she climbed under the covers.

"Do you have Monkeybonkey?"

"Yep." This time the yawn overcame the answer.

"Good night pumpkin. I love you." Rick said bending and kissing her forehead.

"Good night daddy. Love you too." She whispered, as her eyes slid closed and she hugged her stuffed monkey.

Rick turned out the lights and closed the door to his daughter's bedroom. Walking out and into the living room of the apartment.

"Mother, you're going to lose babysitting privileges if Alexis doesn't get to bed on time." Rick called to his mother in the kitchen.

"My roof, my rules." Was her response.

_Like I need reminded, that I'm 26 with a 5 year old daughter and still live with my mother._ Rick thought.

"How was your date?" Martha Rodgers asked walking into the living room holding a Bloody Mary.

_Amazing._ He thought before answering, "Great." He answered with a grin.

"Why are smiling?"

"Smiling? I'm not smiling."

"You have that stupid grin on your face." Martha said taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"No I don't." He couldn't help but smile wider.

"You defiantly did not inherit the gene to be able to act."

"I'm sorry what gene?" Rick asked standing, but before his mother could answer, he continued. "Good night mother. I have a meeting with a possible agent tomorrow." Rick walked away and toward his room.

Rick lay in bed for hours, his mind to wired to be anywhere near sleep. As he imagined future dates with Kate he fell into a deep slumber.

X-X-X-X

The next morning after Kate's parents left for work, she grabbed her phone off the nightstand, and rummaged through her purse for the small slip of paper with Rick's number scrolled across it.

"Ah-ha!" Kate yelled triumphantly, brandishing the scrap of paper in front of her eyes. Looking between the phone and the paper she dialed the number. Two rings passed, before Kate heard the click.

"Rick Rodgers." Rick's voice drowned out the sound of traffic, yelling, and the rest of New York City.

"Hey Rick, its Kate."

"Oh hey. Sorry didn't check the caller id." His voice floated across the line.

"No it's fine. Is this a bad time?" She asked sitting down on the end of her bed.

"No, not all. Just walking."

"Okay, great. I was wondering if you were free around one?"

"I should be, yeah. Why?"

"Sorry Ricky. That's a surprise."

"Now that's just mean."

"Just meet me at the corner of 19th street and Hudson River. Okay?"

"One o'clock. Corner of 19th and Hudson River, I'll be there."

"See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Kate smiled as she hung up. Poor Rick not having any idea what she has up her sleeve.

X-X-X-X

Rick ended the call with Kate, and looked up at the tall skyscraper, towering over him, like he was an ant. He walked to the rotating door, pulling it open he stepped into the lobby. People were darting back and forth across the large entryway. He walked to the busy front desk, a blonde woman looked up at him.

"May I help you?" She asked a little annoyed.

"I'm looking for Paula Haas."

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked with a bored tone.

"Richard Rodgers."

"Oh yes. Ms. Haas is on the 15th floor. You'll know her office when you see it."

"Thank you." He replied walking toward an elevator. He pushed the up button. And looked around at all the people, they all looked like worker bees to him. He heard the faint ding and turned to the doors as they slid open, people flooded out, the doors started to close, throwing out his arm the door stopped and slid back. He stepped on and pushed the 15 and stepped to the back of the elevator to allow more people entrance. The lift only stopped twice before stopping on the 15th. Rick stepped off the elevator and looked down the hallway, all the doors looked the same.

_How the hell will I know her office when I see it? They are all the same!_ Rick thought. Not even the space of a heartbeat passed before the slamming of a door caused him to jump out of his skin.

"Ugh!" The woman yelled, stalking toward him.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Paula Haas is?" He asked the woman as she walked past him.

"That bitch's office is the one I just left. Hope you have more luck handsome!" And then she stepped on to the elevator.

"Thanks." He said a little confused and turned toward the office. He didn't know why he was walking so carefully. But he took a deep breath before knocking on the office door.

"Jennifer! I told you to get me coffee! You were not gone long enough to make it to the elevator, let alone a Starbucks!" A woman yelled from inside. Deciding it was probably better to open the door and introduce himself, Rick turned the knob and cracked the door a little.

"I'm not Jennifer." He said as his eyes wandered across the office, to see a woman with raven black hair sitting behind an oak desk. "I'm Rick Rodgers."

"Who?" She asked as Rick opened the door and stepped in.

"Rick Rodgers I have an appointment, for an interview. Your company called and said you could be my agent."

"Oh yeah. Come in." Rick closed the door behind him and stepped further into the office.

"So you want to be writer?" She asked.

"Yes I do, my first story has been turned down 26 times already."

"Well that makes this a bit of a challenge."

"Yeah and I would understand if you didn't want to do it."

"I know a fantastic publisher, who enjoys challenges like this, but I'll have to pass a final draft through an editor first." Paula looked up at him.

"Are you saying yes?"

"On one condition."

Rick just waited for her to continue, deciding it was better to speak as little as possible with this woman.

"You have to change your last name. I mean Richard is the perfect name for an author, but Richard Rodgers doesn't have a good ring. Think about it this way, Nicholas, great name right? Now make it Nicholas Sparks. It has a nice ring to it and it describes the majority of his books."

"Okay. I can do that."

"I also want a final draft whenever you can get me one."

"Here it is." Rick replied opening his messenger bag, pulling out a stack of papers and placing it on Paula's desk.

"Well aren't you prepared." She stated.

"After seeing 26 possible agents you learn what to bring."

"I'll get this off to an editor as soon as I can." She said as she made a red mark through his last name. "And don't forget, last name."

"Thank you." Rick exhaled.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand for him to leave.

Rick exited the office and looked down at his watch, both hands were pointing to the twelve.

_I have an hour to get home, change, and meet Kate. _He thought. At that moment his stomach growled. _Might want to grab a small snack too._

After a cab ride that felt like an eternity the driver stopped in front of his building. Rick handed him the money it cost to ride, then clambered out of the yellow car. He ran to the building and hopped on an elevator. Finally it stopped on his floor. He ran to his apartment and opened the door. His mother and daughter were putting a puzzle together on the rug.

"Richard. How did it go?"

"Great." He said bending and kissing his daughters forehead. "She took my book and that she knew a publisher who loved a good challenge."

"That's good."

"She also told me I need to change my last name." Rick said as he started toward his bedroom.

"Why?"

"A better ring. You know like Nicholas Sparks."

"Oh yes. I see. Now why are you in a hurry?"

"In half an hour I'm supposed to meet Kate at the corner of 19th and Hudson River." He called from the bedroom.

"Oh. And what are you two lovebirds doing today?" Martha yelled after him.

"Not a clue." He said.

X-X-X-X

Kate was sitting on a bench at the corner of 19th and Hudson River. Her eyes peeled for Rick, she hadn't seen him yet. Looking down at her phone she saw that is was 1:15. _He's not late, just traffic._ She thought.

"If we're going to people watch, I vote that we buy ice cream." The voice was right next to her ear.

"Jesus! Rick! Don't scare me like that!" She said standing up and turning to meet his eyes.

"Sorry." He smiled. "What are we doing?" He asked as she walked around the bench. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She angled her head up in order to see his face.

She brushed her lips, teasingly against his. "Still a surprise." She whispered, standing a little taller, her lips millimeters from his. He bent the remaining distance, but Kate grabbed his hand, and pulled away. She started up the street, leaving Rick opened mouthed and wide eyed behind her.

* * *

**REVIEWS inspire me. :) Thank you for all of the REVIEWS. And please keep writing them. :)**

**P.S. I have no idea how agents are hired and publishers are hired, so all of that is just from my imagination. Please enjoy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You are such a tease!" Rick exclaimed. "We are so finishing that later." He said as he followed Kate to the glass building they were standing next to, their hands still linked between them. Kate was smiling to herself as they walked.

"What is this place?" He asked as they stepped inside.

"Chelsea Piers Sports Center." Kate answered as they stopped at the front desk.

"May I help you?" A man asked behind the desk.

"Kate Beckett. I registered for an open climb for two." Kate said, looking back at Rick who was watching her. "Ever rock climbed before?" She asked him.

"Once. I really enjoyed it, but since Alexis I haven't done a lot of stuff like this." He answered.

"Here you are." The dark haired man said, handing Kate a receipt. "Your harnesses are included in the cost, but in order to rent shoes and chalk you need to bring this back to the Rock Wall office. Have a nice climb."

"Thanks." Kate said walking toward a door with a sign that read 'ROCK WALL'. The couple walked through the door. Rick stopped in awe. The rock wall was 55 feet in the air. He didn't register Kate speaking to someone.

"Rick. Snap out of it. Here's you harness, shoes and chalk." Kate was holding him out a handful of stuff. He grabbed it from her quickly watching as she grabbed her stuff, they moved off to the side in order to pull on their gear.

"How many times have you done this?" He asked.

"I used to come every Saturday, but then senior year started and the homework doubled so I had to stop. I've missed it so much." She answered pulling her shoes off and the rented climbing shoes on.

"Every weekend." Rick let out a low whistle. "Let me get this straight," He started counting on his fingers. "You're smart, you're beautiful, you're active, is there anything you're not?"

She thought for a minute, "Hungry." She smiled. "You ready?"

"I don't know." Rick said looking at himself. "Am I wearing this right?"

"Yeah. Come on." She laughed and led him toward the wall. Five minutes later they were both ascending the high wall. Kate stayed slightly ahead of Rick, but most of the time she would stall and wait for him to get his footing. "Having fun?" She called down to him.

"Loads. You?"

"I always am."

"The view is great by the way." She could hear the smile in his voice, before she turned to see him checking out her ass. Stalling by covering her hands in more chalk, she saw in her peripheral vision Rick line up with her.

As he continued to climb he asked, "You comin'?"

"Yep." She said and saw Rick shrug and continue his journey. After checking him out Kate called up, "Not so bad yourself, _Ricky_." And she started to climb again, as he barked out a laugh. Not too long after her comment she became level with him once again.

"Race you to the top." He whispered.

"I'll win." She retorted.

"3-2-1-Go!" He said. Kate started and kept an eye on Rick in her peripheral vision. She passed him but lost her footing, allowing him to get a step ahead of her, but she was able to place her right foot strategically to give her more leverage. This advantage helped her catch up with Rick, they stayed level for while, before he lost his footing, catching himself he started back up the rock wall. Finally they both reached the top.

"I so won that." Rick said as they stripped themselves of harness and shoes.

"Did not." Kate laughed.

"Tie?" He asked extending a hand.

Kate looked at with narrowed eyes, then grasped Rick's hand, "Tie." She agreed as she tried to let go of Rick's hand, but he didn't release hers instead he pulled her close, and kissed her gently.

"I told we were finishing that later." He said after they broke apart smiling at her.

"Not exactly how I thought we'd be finishing that." She teased and started for the door.

Rick matched her stride, and grabbed her left hand. "How did you picture it?" He asked.

"Use your imagination writerboy." Kate smiled as they walked across the lobby, feeling and hearing Rick's sharp inhalation of oxygen.

As they wandered the streets looking for a place to have a late lunch, Kate asked, "Who's Alexis with?"

"My mother takes care of her when I'm not home."

Kate hummed and looked up the street.

"Why do you ask?"

"Dunno. Just wondering." She glanced over at Rick.

He stopped abruptly and looked at Kate. "Kate,"

"Hmm." She asked stopping and turning to watch him.

"Do you want to meet her?" He asked, meeting Kate's gaze.

"I'd love to." Kate nodded.

"Let's go." Rick said excitedly.

"What? Now?"

"Why not? We're not having any luck finding a place to eat and I want you to meet her and you want to meet her." He started back up the street.

"Rick. Wait. Where are you going?" Kate caught up with him.

"I parked the car over here." He stopped.

"Rick, we've been out on two dates, known each other 2 days, played half a game of 20 questions. And now right after our second date you're introducing me to your five year old daughter." Kate said a little hysterically. Rick grabbed her hand.

"Kate, I want you to meet Alexis, because I trust you and I really like you." He said squeezing her hand.

"What I meant when I said that I want to meet Alexis was that I want to meet her after I know you for a while." Kate said calmly. "It would feel like we're moving too fast." She whispered.

"Oh. I understand. You can meet her another time. When ready Kate." He wrapped her in a hug. "We can it as slow as you want."

"Thank you." She whispered against his shoulder.

"Always."

* * *

**I am going to use the Jedi mind trick on you. So prepare yourselves.**

**'You want to click the REVIEW button.'**

**Please REVIEW. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay. But I gave you a longer chapter to make up for it. :) Please enjoy and tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Kate groaned as she sat up. _Lying in bed until noon. Not a good idea._ She thought tossing her phone back on the pillow. A night of little, if any sleep was ended at 4:45. She had laid in bed for hours, looking at her phone every few minutes. Rick had yet to call.

As she stretched she replayed yesterday's events. Rick had wanted her to meet Alexis, his five year old daughter after a second date. She had shrunk back, telling him she needed time. _I do need time._ She thought defensively. _What if Alexis really liked me, and in two months I would just leave her. I couldn't do that._ Kate continued as she walked past her bedroom mirror.

Kate stopped and took a step back to look at the person in the mirror. Looking at the battle scars she bore from her war with sleep. The track shorts she wore were stuck to her thighs, the purple tank top that was covering her torso the evening before had rolled up to her belly button. The marks of rumpled sheets were pressed deep into every inch of visible skin. Her auburn hair was a mess of tangled curls, fly a ways, and countless knots. And the dark purple bags beneath her tired hazel eyes would be the constant reminder of her restless night.

Taking herself in, Kate let out another loud groan and started out of her room. Her parents had left hours before to go to work, leaving Kate to hold the fort until they returned. Just before stepping off of the stairs she heard her phone ringing in her bedroom. Taking two stairs at a time and sprinting down the hall, skidding to a halt at her bedroom door. She dove on to the bed tossing aside the sheets and pillows in search of the ringing phone. She felt her fingers wrap around it just before it fell between the head board and wall, she pulled her hand out and turned the phone to see 'Missed Call' flash across the screen before revealing Maddie's number.

Without calling back her friend she clutched the phone and went back downstairs.

X-X-X-X

Rick opened his eyes and glanced reflexively at his phone. The blank screen taunted him as it stared up into his watery blue eyes, daring him to dial Kate's number. But he couldn't not today.

"Alexis! Paige! Lunch is ready!" Rick called upstairs as he moved two plates to the bar. He could hear the pattering of two five year olds running to the stairs. As the red head and brunette climbed on to the bar stools he asked them, "Do you girls want to go to the park when you're done?"

Both girls having full mouths nodded frantically.

"Great." He said clapping his hands together and smiling widely at his daughter and her best friend.

20 minutes later the group of three were walking out the front door and to the elevator. The park was too far to walk so Rick hailed a cab, Paige slide into the back seat first, then Alexis and Rick last. He told the driver to take them to the adventure playground in Central Park.

Not too far from the park traffic was blocked by something Rick couldn't see. So he paid the driver and stepped out of the cab, taking Alexis' hand. His daughter snaking her other arm with Paige's. The group stepped onto the curb and began to make their way to the park.

Rick released his daughter's hand and watched as the two five year olds skipped a few steps ahead of him, arms locked, slightly resembling Dorothy and the Scarecrow. His eyes darted from the girls to the crowded Manhattan sidewalk.

Their destination finally in sight Alexis turned to look up at her father, silently asking if she her friend could run ahead. Rick laughed. _My daughter, always asking permission. No idea who she inherited that from._ "Go ahead." He said. Alexis smiled and tugged Paige's arm, the two were off in a flash. Rick kept his eyes trained on the whisks of red hair; his theory was that if he kept an eye on Alexis, Paige wouldn't be too far away, it had yet to be proven incorrect.

Rick meandered over to an empty bench and sat, occasionally glancing away from his daughter to gaze at people. One of his favorite things to do when he was in public was people watch. It was one of the many things that inspired him to be a writer. Most of his stories included secret agents and alien abduction. As he looked around he watched joggers run by. Every once in a while one or two rollerbladers would skate by.

The idea hit him like a speeding train. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he dialed quickly.

After two rings Kate's voice floated through the line, "Hey."

"Hey." Rick replied. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing really."

"Sounds like fun." He smiled at her laugh.

"Oh you have no idea. How about you?"

"I'm with Alexis and her friend, Paige at the park."

"You're having more fun than me." She laughed.

"Nothing versus two five year old girls. Hmm? I'll have to think about that one."

"I say it's a tie."

"Good answer." He laughed. "Quick question. Are you busy tomorrow around noon?"

"Nope."

"Do you know how to rollerblade?"

"Rick who doesn't know how to rollerblade?"

"I didn't learn until I was 20." He said defensively as he listened to Kate laugh.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, I swear I didn't learn until I was 20 years old."

"Nice. But why do you want to know if I can?"

"I wanted to take rollerblading tomorrow after we have lunch."

"Sounds like fun. Where do you want me to meet you?"

Rick turned on the bench, standing he looked around. There was nowhere he'd like to meet Kate.

"Rick. You still there?"

"Yeah. I'm here. How about we meet at Merchant's Gate Plaza Cafe. I'm taking you know where that is?"

"I know where that is. Yeah. And you said tomorrow at noon?" She questioned.

"Anytime around noon-ish."

"Sounds good." Kate's voice floated through the phone.

"Great." Rick said smiling and waving to his daughter, who had looked over at him. "Rollerblading tomorrow around noon-ish."

"I'll meet you at Merchant's Gate Plaza Cafe. I can't wait."

"Me neither." Rick was procrastinating hanging up, he could listen to Kate's voice all day. It was crazy how much he missed her. He could see Paige and Alexis running toward him, "Hey I gotta go."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great. Bye.

"Bye." Kate said.

Rick pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up dropping back in his pocket as Alexis and Paige ran up to him.

"What are you girls doing?" He asked as they skidded to a halt a foot from his legs.

"We were playing hide-n-go-seek." Alexis declared.

"Well, did you have fun?"

"Yep!" The two said in unison.

"Good. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah." They answered together again. Rick always thought they must think on the same wave length.

"All right let's go." He said, grasping his daughter's hand, as she and Paige locked arms.

Rick smiled as they walked to the sidewalk in search of a cab.

X-X-X-X

Kate grabbed her old rollerblades off the floor of her bedroom. She had spent what felt like hours looking for them yesterday after Rick called. Stuffing her phone in her pocket and grasping her sunglasses that were threatening to fall from their perch on the top of her head. She started for the stairs but remembered she needed her keys. Running back to her room she dug around her purse until she felt the edge of her key ring. Pulling it out of her purse she saw the key to her motorcycle dangling in front of her. She thought about taking it instead of a cab, but decided trying to find her helmet would take too much time, she was already running late. _I've called a cab anyway._ She told herself.

Hearing a loud honk, signaling the cab was outside waiting. Kate ran downstairs, grabbing some cash off the kitchen counter before heading for the door. She heard it slam behind her as she walked to the street. The cab was sitting by the curb; the driver had the front windows down. Kate climbed in the back and told the driver she wanted to go to Merchant's Gate. Not too long later the driver stopped and told Kate the fee. She handed him a couple of crumpled bills and clambered out, thanking him as she went. She jogged on the sidewalk, weaving through people. When she finally got to Merchant's Gate she looked at all the small iron tables, her eyes finally falling on Rick. She walked up to him, he turned in time to see her. He stood and smiled at her.

"Hey." He said. "Why are you out of breath?"

"I'm sorry." Kate replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I jogged here because I'm running late."

"You're not late." Rick laughed. "You're right on time." He pulled her in to a warm hug.

"I'm sorry." Kate muttered.

"Don't be sorry. We agreed on noon-ish. It's 12…" He looked down at his watch. "13. You're not late. Change of subject. Are you hungry?"

Kate shrugged, "Not really."

"Great. We can eat later. You ready?"

"Yep."

"Let's go." He said taking her hand.

She smiled up at him as they walked in silence. After a minute Rick started to speak.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I think you already did." Kate smiled teasingly.

"I need your help with something." He smiled back, that same lopsided grin that Kate loved since she first saw him

"Rollerblading?"

"Haha." Rick laughed humorlessly. "No. I finally found an agent." Rick looked down at Kate to see her reaction.

She smiled, "That's great!"

"She wants me to change my last name."

"Why? Rodgers is a great last name."

"She said it didn't have the proper ring to it. _Richard Rodgers_." He said looking over at Kate. "She said think of it this way, _Nicholas Sparks_. _Nicholas_, great name for an author. And He writes romance novels, the spark that everyone feels when they are with the right person. Add great first name with a last name that describes the majority of his books, you get _Nicholas Sparks_." He explained.

"Okay. I see." Kate fell silent for a moment before asking, "Well do you have anything in mind?"

"I've thought about it for a while, but I can only come up with _Slaughter._"

"Don't you think that's a little dark, even morbid?"

"That's all I got."

Kate thought a minute before responding, "How about, _Night_?"

"As in black as night or knight in shining armor?"

"I don't know, both." She shrugged.

"_Night_ as in black as night is good, but _Knight_ as in knight in shining armor is a little to fairytale to me."

"Okay. So how about…" Kate thought as she and Rick took a seat on a bench and began changing into their skates. "_Black_?"

"As in black as night?"

"Yeah."

"It's creepy, dark. It sounds pretty good, too, _Richard Black_."

"Yeah it does. So far we have _Slaughter, Night, Knight, _and _Black_." Rick counted off on his fingers as he helped Kate stand up.

* * *

**I know, you know, that I know you want to push the little blue button that says REVIEW. :)**

**Please REVIEW.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay. But here you go. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

After a long ride through Central Park, many falls, and lots of laughing Kate and Rick were changing back into their normal shoes and searching for a place to eat. As they walked hand in hand Kate looked up at Rick. He was smiling at something, and would chance a glance at Kate every few minutes.

"_Castle_?"

"Excuse me?" Rick questioned.

"_Castle._ As a last name."

"_Castle_?" He asked wearing an expression that read he was taking that into consideration.

"Yeah. It's a great last name, plus it has a ring to it, _Richard Castle._" Kate smiled.

"Yeah I guess. But say it fast and it sounds like asshole." He smiled. "Rick _Asshole._"

Kate laughed. "That's all I got." She repeated his words from earlier.

"Thanks for the help." He smiled.

"No problem." She squeezed his hand.

"You want to go back to Merchant's Gate?"

"I know a better place." Kate smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Where would this place be?"

"Farmer's market."

"Hmm. I've never been to a farmer's market." He squinted.

"You've never been to a farmer's market?"

Rick shook his head, "Nope."

"Well come on." Kate tugged him forward.

They were walking toward to the farm's market. Rick looked down at Kate. She was looking around as if seeing everything for the first time.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said.

Kate looked up. "Just thinking about the past few days." She smiled.

Rick nodded. A minute later they were roaming among various tents and stands examining fruits and vegetables of different sizes and colors. Occasionally they would stumble upon a tent selling bread, another with cheese.

Finishing their browsing Rick looked down at his watch. "I have to go to work."

Kate looked up at him, but before she could respond Rick said, "Come with me."

"What?" She asked.

"I promise you won't get bored." He smiled.

"Where do you work?"

"You have to come if you want to know."

"Why do you want me to come to work with you?"

"If I told you it was bring your girlfriend to work day, would you believe me?"

Kate laughed. "You're going to take me no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"You know me so well."

"Okay, fine."

Rick smiled and was turning to continue up the street.

Kate grabbed his wrist, "But on one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to try this amazing food combination."

"What is it?" He asked cautiously.

"My lips are sealed. I don't get to know where you work, you don't get to know what I want you try." She smiled teasingly at him.

"You're a tease. You know that?"

Kate didn't answer but kissed him lightly. "Let's go, I think it's going to rain." Kate looked up at the darkening sky.

"It's not that far of a walk. Are you okay with walking?" He asked after glancing up at the dark clouds that covering the island of Manhattan like a dark blanket.

"Yeah." Kate said as they started their journey up the street.

Ten minutes later Rick stopped, "We're here." He said peering at Kate.

"You work in a bar?" She questioned glancing between Rick and the swinging sign.

"I'm the bartender." He said with a small smile. "And it's not a just a bar, it's the Old Haunt. Great writers have written countless bestsellers here." He added defensively.

Kate laughed as rain started to fall. "Okay. Mr. Bartender let's get inside before we get soaked."

"Good idea." Rick said taking her hand and leading her down the stairs to the door. Pulling open the door they stepped into the old pub.

"Ricky, you're late." A man behind the bar called.

"Sorry." Rick waved as he nodded and waved his hand while leading Kate to a bar stool. She looked around the dark place. Hearing a piano she looked up to see a middle aged man sitting tuning it, but when he heard Rick's name he smiled and played something Kate didn't recognize.

"Thanks Eddie." Rick smiled and waved.

"Rick. Who's this pretty girl?" The man asked as Rick walked around the bar.

"Kate." Kate introduced herself extending a hand for the man to shake.

"This the girl you were talking about last night?"

"Yes, this Kate my girlfriend. Kate this is John, the current owner and my boss."

"Nice to meet you." Kate said.

"The pleasure is all mine." John said. "Feel free to look around, take a seat."

"Thank you." Kate smiled kindly.

She turned in a full circle taking in the bar. The oak paneled walls were covered in signed photos, there was a pool table tucked away in a dark room in the back of the pub, the piano was sitting between the two rooms.

"What did you want me to try?"

"Oh." Kate said, turning to look at Rick. "This." She said, pulling out a red apple, block of white cheddar cheese, and a small jar of honey, all of which he remembered her buying at the farmer's market an hour earlier.

"I don't understand." He tilted his head to the side looking at all the things in her hands.

"Do you have a knife and plate?" She said not bothering to explain.

"Yeah." He turned and grabbed both from the counter behind him, placing them on the bar in front of Kate. She smiled and thanked him while starting to cut the apple then the cheese. Once the two foods were sliced and piled on the plate she poured some honey beside them, the gold liquid flowed slowly toward the piles of cheese and apple pieces. Looking up she saw Rick watching her intently.

"Okay." Kate said moving her hands swiftly over the plate, "You take a slice of apple and cheese and dip it in the honey." She explained as her hands repeated her words. She took a bite of the mixture and hummed in pleasure.

Rick smiled and reached over the bar, mimicking Kate's previous motions.

"Oh my God." He said, after finishing off his first trio.

"I'm guessing you liked it." She stated.

"It was amazing. I mean the sweet taste of the honey, mixed with crunchy red apple, and dry cheese. Perfect combination of foods right there." He exclaimed nodding at the plate in front of them.

"I knew you'd like it." She smiled. The couple finished off their snack. Rick removed the plate and knife from the bar as Kate wandered around the dimly lit pub, reading the signatures on pictures.

The man at the piano had stopped playing, Kate turned and looked at the instrument, nobody was sitting there, she looked around the bar, only Rick, who was washing glasses. She tip-toed lightly over to the piano, taking seat on the bench she placed her fingers on the keys. Feeling the small rectangles change beneath the pads of her fingers as she slid her right hand across the piano. Finding the correct key she placed her other hand on the piano and struck the first few bars of 'Piano Man'. She looked around the pub, still nobody there, she continued 'Piano Man', trying to remember the last time she had played the piano. Sophomore year of high school, nearly three years ago was the last time she finally decided. Rick startled her as he whispered the lyrics from behind her.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday. The regular crowd shuffles in, there's an old man sitting next to me, making love to his tonic and gin." He laughed as Kate continued the song. "You never told me you could play the piano."

"You never asked." She smiled, her fingers lightly pressing the keys, continuing the song. "You never told me you could sing."

"You never asked." He smiled his crooked smile at her before continuing the song.

"He says 'Son can you play me a memory, I'm not really sure how it goes, but it's sad and it's sweet. And I knew complete when I wore a younger man's clothes." He sung into her ear. "La la la di dee da, la da di dee da dad um."

Kate laughed as Rick continued to sing and she play. She was surprised that he wasn't actually that bad of a singer, his deep voice only gave her goose-bumps as he sang in her ear.

* * *

**REVIEWS are the best thing in the world. So please keep 'em comin'. :)**

**I don't own 'Piano Man'.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, but I was suffering writer's block. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. But thank you for your patience. :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Kate had lost all track of time while she was sitting at the bar sipping her water and teasing Rick. She would ask him question after question about all the different liquors behind the bar. After about an hour of endless questioning he pulled her behind the bar and taught her how to make some drinks. He never told her the name of what she was making, but instructed her on how to measure everything just right and mix together to make a small drink.

At eleven o'clock Rick told John that he was leaving for the night. John nodded and watched as Rick and Kate left the Old Haunt hand in hand. They walked for a while Kate going on and on about how much fun she had and was glad she came. Finally she fell silent and leaned her head against Rick's shoulder as they walked. He glanced down at her.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said.

"Only a penny." She teased before answering. "I like the stars. When I was younger I used to try and count them, but since we live in the city that doesn't sleep we really don't get to see them."

Rick nodded in understanding, noting that she liked the stars.

They continued their trek through the city. When they reached Kate's townhouse, they stopped and Kate turned to face Rick.

"My friend, Maddie and I were going to lunch tomorrow, if you're not busy I can ask her if she wants to make it a double date. If you want to?"

"Kate, I would be honored to meet your friend." He said placing his hands on her hips. She rested her hands on his strong forearms. He pulled her a little closer to him.

"Really?" He leaned down a little, butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"Yeah." She could feel his breath on her lips, before he captured them with his own. Her arms moved around his neck.

When Rick pulled away, Kate looked up into his watery blue eyes. "I'll call you later if she answers her phone."

"Sounds good to me." He kissed her gently. "Good night." He pulled away, removing his hands from her waist she immediately missed his touch.

"Night." She muttered.

Kate moved distractedly toward her front door. She opened it quietly. As she headed for the stairs, she saw light dancing in the living room. Walking in carefully she saw an old Alfred Hitchcock on the screen, moving her eyes to the couch she saw her mother lying on her side and her father sitting with Johanna's legs resting on his lap. Both had fallen asleep, their chests rising and falling in sync. Kate left the movie on her parents would be up soon any way. She tip toed upstairs.

Curling up on her bed she picked up her phone, knowing full well that Maddie would be awake. She dialed her friend. After two rings, the girl picked up.

"Becks, what are you doing up this late?" She asked.

"Just got home from a long day."

"Would this long day have anything to do with this Rick character you keep ditching me for? Our lunch plans better still be on for tomorrow."

"That's what I called about." Kate said.

"Becks!"

"I just wanted to know if we could make it a double date."

The line was silent for a minute. "Okay, sure. I want to meet this Rick person that seems to be stealing you away from me." The girls laughed quietly.

"Great thanks Maddie."

"Becks, still same plans?"

"Yeah."

"'Kay see you tomorrow. I gotta call Mark."

"'Kay. Bye Maddie."

"Bye Becks."

Kate ended the whispered conversation. She dialed Rick's number. It rang twice, before his voice floated across to her.

"Miss me already?" He teased.

"Don't flatter yourself _Ricky_."

"You just don't want to admit it."

Kate stirred the conversation in a different direction. "Maddie said she's fine with the double date."

"Great. Where do I meet you?"

"The Starbucks where you spilled your drink on me."

"If I remember correctly, you spilled your drink on me."

"The glass is either half-empty or half-full." Kate said.

"It depends who you ask." Rick said. "What time?"

"Eleven." Kate shrugged.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Kate."

"Until tomorrow." Kate heard Rick's deep laugh before she hung up.

X-X-X-X

Kate opened the door to the Starbucks, that she had met Rick in. She looked around and saw Rick sitting at a table with two green teas. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey." He said. "I thought you'd enjoy an iced tea." He smiled up at her.

"Smart-ass." She said.

"I buy you a drink and you call me a smart-ass? And without telling me why."

"You know exactly why I called you a smart-ass." Kate said grabbing the iced tea.

"Please enlighten me." He acted oblivious.

Kate raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come on Maddie is waiting for us." Rick stood grabbed his drink and laced his fingers with Kate's.

"You can thank me later." He said as they stepped out on to the sidewalk.

Kate smiled as they walked.

She led him toward Central Park. After a minute of walking and sipping their drinks, careful to savor the icy liquid flowing through their veins; Kate waved to a lovely blonde girl seated beneath a tree with a muscular man.

"Becks!" Rick noted the nickname.

"Hey Maddie!"

The couple beneath the tree stood and made their way toward Rick and Kate. When they met half way Rick slipped his arm around Kate's waist and held her close to him. She didn't remove his hand from her waist, so he took it as a good sign.

"Maddie, Mark, this is my boyfriend Rick Rodgers."

"Hi." Rick said shaking Mark's hand then Maddie's.

"Rick this is Maddie." Kate motioned to the blonde. "And her boyfriend Mark."

"I finally get to meet the mysterious Rick that keeps stealing my best friend away from me." Maddie joked.

"That would be me." Rick smiled. "I hope." He glanced at Kate.

Kate shrugged with a mischievous smile.

Maddie turned to Kate. "Do you have the stuff?"

"Yup."

"We just sat down here is this spot okay?"

"Yeah." Kate smiled. Rick looked at Kate then Maddie, before his eyes traveled over Mark. He didn't seem to have any idea what the two girls were talking about either. When the man's brown eyes met Rick's blue he raised an eyebrow, Mark responded with a confused expression and half of a shrug.

"Rick. You comin'?" Kate asked.

"What? Yeah." He said. Kate followed Mark and Maddie to where they were seated before she and Rick had showed up.

The two couples sat beneath the giant oak tree. Kate produced small sandwiches from her bag, Rick's eyes followed Kate's hand as she dug around for another sandwich; inside her purse Rick saw the laces of a football. As Kate passed them around, Maddie pulled bottled water from her bag. They ate lunch beneath the tree. Once they finished Kate pulled the football from her purse.

"I thought since there are four of us we could play a friendly game of football. We could do teams, boys v. girls."

"Now that's just not fair to you two." Mark said. "Rick and I could take you two in less than five minutes." Rick nodded in agreement.

"Couples then." Maddie said.

"Sounds good to me." Kate said. They left their bags beneath the tree and walked to a large empty space next to it.

"Let's say that this tree is one end zone." Mark indicated a pine.

"And this one is the other." Rick said nodding toward another.

"Okay." Maddie and Kate shrugged.

The game started quickly. The group wasn't keeping score. But every time Maddie and Mark earned a point they high fived, laced their fingers together and kissed passionately, before Maddie clambered up onto Mark's shoulders and they would parade around in a circle; Kate, whenever a point was earned would run to Rick and leap into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, his hands holding her thighs while she kissed him.

Everyone had lost track of time, but the sun was dipping lower in the sky when Kate invited everyone to her place where they could rent a movie and relax after a long afternoon.

Everyone agreed and they caught a cab to her townhouse. She had told them that her parents wouldn't be home for a while.

After a short drive they all clambered out of the taxi and walked to Kate's front door, she unlocked it and excused the mess in the front hall.

"What time is it?" Maddie asked while Kate sat and suggested movies.

Rick checked his watch. "4:57."

"Anybody else hungry?" Maddie questioned.

Everybody nodded and Maddie pulled out her phone. "Authentic Nick's anyone?"

"I love that place." Rick said.

"Sounds good to me." Kate nodded from the floor.

"Can't go wrong with pizza." Mark added. Earning a nod from Rick.

"Great. It'll be my treat." Maddie said as she dialed and moved to the hall.

Kate stood with a couple of movies in her hands. Placing them out on the table and looking at everyone.

"We don't watch that many movies." She blushed.

"Titanic." Rick said picking up the movie.

"Yeah! Let's watch that!" Maddie called as she rejoined the group.

"Everyone good with that?" Kate asked.

Mark and Rick nodded in unison.

Kate put in the movie while Mark and Maddie made themselves comfortable on the loveseat, leaving the couch to Kate and Rick.

Rick sat down next to Kate, their thighs barely touching. Kate smiled and pulled her legs up on the couch and leaned to put her head on his chest. She could feel Rick relax as his arm fell to rest gently on her shoulder and his fingers stroked endless patterns on her arm.

They were 30 minutes into the movie when the doorbell rang. Maddie sprang up before anybody else had time to process the sound. Kate hit pause and went to the kitchen to grab plates and sodas. Rick stood to help her. While Mark went to carry the pizza's in to the living room.

Once they were all set, Kate started the movie again. Everyone finished in the same relative time and stacked their plates on top of the empty pizza boxes. Rick sat back on the couch, but Kate didn't rest her head on his chest, instead she threw her feet up on his thighs. Rick unsure what to do stroked her calves absent- mindedly. As the movie went on the sun descended completely from the sky. Kate's parents still weren't home, but Rick suspected they would be anytime now.

He tore his eyes away from the movie and gazed down at Kate. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing steadily, her hair was strewn across her cheek and shoulder. She'd fallen asleep with her legs resting on his. Rick smiled. Looking around he saw that Maddie was also asleep and Mark was entranced in the movie.

"Mark." Rick whispered.

Mark looked around at Rick.

"You think we should move them?" Rick motioned to the girls both asleep in their laps.

"Yeah that'd be a good idea."

Rick nodded and stood carefully moving Kate's legs so he didn't wake her. He bent and wrapped Kate's arms around his neck, before positioning his arms to lift her gently. He looked over at Mark who had the same idea; they made their way to the stairs. Rick walked up them making sure he didn't bump Kate's head against anything. He walked down a short hall and found her bedroom at the end. Pushing the door open with her feet he placed his sleeping girlfriend on the bed.

Moving so Mark could put Maddie down on the bed next to her friend.

"You don't think they'll mind do you?" He asked Rick.

"Dunno. Hope not." He smiled.

"You know if she has any paper?"

"I do." Rick said pulling his leather notebook out of his back pocket and also producing a pen. "You leaving a note?"

"Yeah." Mark said jotting down a quick message to the girls saying that he and Rick had left at eleven-ish and had moved them in here.

Rick placed it on Kate's nightstand. And kissed her gently on the forehead before moving to the door.

The two men cleared the dishes away and left the pizza boxes on the counter.

When they opened the door they saw Jim and Johanna walking toward the door.

"Rick. Mark. What are you two doing here?" Jim asked suspiciously.

"We had a movie night, Kate and Maddie fell asleep on the couch so we moved them to Kate's room. We cleared the dishes and put the movie away." Rick explained.

"Well isn't that nice of you." Johanna smiled.

Jim narrowed his eyes at the younger men.

"Well you guys have a nice night." Mark said, sidestepping Rick and moving carefully past Jim.

"Good night Mark." Johanna called after him.

"You better not have hurt my Katie." Jim said to Rick, eyes still narrowed.

"Sir, believe me I would never harm your daughter." Rick thought carefully about his next words. "I care about her, sir."

* * *

**REVIEWS make me happy. :) Thank you for all of those who have reviewed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter was done quickly, so forget about any spelling/grammatical errors. :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Jim looked at Rick. He was speechless. Finally finding his voice he spoke slowly.

"She likes you Rick. Don't break her heart."

"I won't sir." Rick smiled after a moment of silence Rick looked at his watch. "Well I should get home."

"Good night Rick." Johanna said brightly from behind Jim.

"Hoped you enjoy your evening Mrs. Beckett." Rick nodded at Johanna. "Mr. Beckett it's always a pleasure." Rick extended his hand. Jim shook it hesitantly.

Rick nodded and started toward the sidewalk. Johanna turned and watched the man go.

"Jim, for the love of God, lighten up on Rick." Johanna scolded her husband walking up to the door.

"I'm just…"

"Just what Jim? Katie likes him, he likes Katie. He's the first decent guy Katherine has brought home since… God I don't know. Just let up on him a little bit."

"I just don't want Katie's heart broken right before she goes off to college. They seem to be getting rather serious… Don't you think?" Jim said walking toward the door where his wife was standing waiting for him.

"I'm sure she and Rick will do the right thing, like I said he's decent, kind, smart, has a good head on those shoulders."

Jim nodded still unsure about the idea of his daughter in a relationship before she flies across the country to go to school. But his wife was right, their daughter always did the right thing not matter her stubbornness or rebellious streak. There was no doubt in his mind that Katie was Johanna and his daughter, both had been stubborn and rebellious, sometimes they still were. Jim smiled as he and his wife entered their home.

X-X-X-X

Rick was already thinking his plan through as he carried his sleeping girlfriend up the stairs of her townhouse. He couldn't ask her out tomorrow he had a father/daughter day with Alexis, but the following day she would be at her friend, Paige's house for most of the day, celebrating both girls birthdays. And he knew exactly where he was going to take Kate that day.

He walked all the way home, enjoying the fresh air on his skin. It was late, but the life never died in New York City. The normal sounds filled the air, car horns blaring, sirens wailing, people yelling. Rick was born and raised in the city, he had been used to the sounds his whole life, but when his mind was on Kate the noise of New York vanished, time slowed. He couldn't begin to describe the feeling when he tried to write in one of the scenes in his books, he could only find one word to describe it, it was the same word he used to describe Kate, _extraordinary. _

His feet carried him home while his mind wandered back to Kate, asleep still in her denim shorts and tank top. Her smell still lingered in his lungs; he could feel her presence in his mind and around him. He didn't realize he had even walked through the front door, before he heard his mother's voice.

"Where have been Richard?" Martha's voice floated from the couch.

"Hmm." He hummed.

"Richard Rodgers! How dare you do the walk of shame in front of me!" His mother scolded.

"What? No, no. I was not doing the walk of shame." He defended. He bent and kissed her on the cheek.

"Richard, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just… thinking."

Martha smiled at her son. "I could tell. But what or better yet, _who_ were you thinking about is the real question." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothin' just… thinking." He said. "Is Alexis asleep?"

"Yeah, she dozed while we watched Toy Story around 8."

"Must be tired, she never goes up that early."

He moved toward the stairs before his mother could call him back. He walked down the short hall to his daughter's bedroom. Her door was cracked slightly; Rick could see the light cast into the hallway from her 'Little Mermaid' night light. Pushing her door open carefully he stepped into her bedroom. Alexis was asleep, her long red hair clashing horribly with her hot pink bed sheets and pillow case. Looking at his watch before entering he smiled. Leaning over and kissing his daughter's temple he whispered in her ear.

"Happy birthday, pumpkin." She stretched out at his touch, but flipped so she was on her stomach and not her side. Rick stifled a laugh.

"I love you, baby. See you in the morning." He placed a gentle kiss in her hair.

He left her door cracked and made his way downstairs. He walked to the laundry room and from the top shelf of the cabinet he pulled a bag of wrapped packages. Turning he jumped a little at the sight of his mother watching him.

"Jesus. Mother, don't scare me like that." He said walking past her and placing the parcels on the bar.

"You never answered my question Richard."

"What question?"

"Where were you all afternoon?"

"Out."

Martha narrowed her eyes at her son. "With Kate?"

Rick didn't answer, but moved some of the gifts around to give a better effect.

"Richard?"

"Yes mother?" He asked innocently.

"Were you out with Kate?"

Rick looked at her and quirked and eyebrow, smiling crookedly at her.

"You must like this girl. You two seem to spend a lot of time together."

Rick nodded in silence. "I was thinking about taking her to Ellis Island day after tomorrow."

"Sounds nice. I remember one of my lovers taking me to Ellis Island…"

"Mother stop there please, before you scar me."

"Richard you are so melodramatic."

"Am not. And you don't have to share any stories about your past _lovers_." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

Martha rolled her eyes. "I'm going to head up to bed. Good night Richard."

"Good night mother."

X-X-X-X

At 6:30 the next morning Rick was awoken by excited shrieks from his daughter.

"Daddy! Dad! Get up! Daddy wake up!" Alexis yelled as she jumped on her father's bed.

"What," He sat up and grabbed his daughter, earning a shriek and giggle as he pulled her close. "Is so important that you are waking me up at 6:30 on a Friday morning?" He asked, pretending to forget it was her birthday.

"It's my… 6th birthday!" She said excitedly as she held up seven fingers. Rick laughed and bent one of her fingers down. "Oh." She blushed.

"It's your birthday? Oh my gosh, I forgot!" He slapped a palm to his forehead. "Looks like I didn't get any presents." He joked.

"Yes you did! They're on the kitchen counter!"

"Really? You must be Sherlock Holmes because I couldn't find any presents last night."

"If I'm Sherlock Holmes that makes you Watson." She said, pointing toward herself then Rick.

Rick mock thought for a moment. "I guess it does. Now where did you say those presents were Detective Holmes?"

"This way Mr. Watson." Alexis said bouncing off the bed, pulling at her fathers hand, and marching toward the door.

* * *

**REVIEWS/COMMENTS _always_ help. I love all the reviews and comments that I have been receiving. They make me feel happy and warm inside. Thanks all for reading, hope you're enjoying. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's short. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Behave for Paige's mom, okay Alexis?" Rick asked squatting so he was eye level with his daughter. Alexis nodded before hugging her father and running up to her friend.

"Don't worry, she's never a problem." Paige's mom, Lily smiled at Rick.

"I know. Thanks for taking her today."

"Anytime Rick. I mean you're always stuck with them."

"It's no problem, but thanks for taking her today."

"Quit thanking me and go out and have fun with that girlfriend of yours." She smiled at Rick's confused and surprised expression. "Martha told me."

"Ah." Rick laughed. "Thanks." He kept his eyes trained on Lily, before directing his gaze to Alexis and Paige. "Have fun girls."

"Love you daddy." Alexis waved.

"Love you too." Rick smiled and waved before walking to his car. Once inside he pulled out his phone and dialed Kate's number, his crooked smile plastered to his face.

She picked up after two rings.

"Hey." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey, are you busy today?" He asked.

"No, not really, why?"

"You ever been to Ellis Island?"

"Sure, who in New York hasn't?"

"Let me rephrase that. Have you ever to been to Ellis Island to help a writer figure out how to murder one of his characters?"

"Now that I haven't done." Kate smiled.

"Well, there is a first time for everything." He heard her laugh.

"I guess there is. What time do you want me to meet?"

Rick looked at his watch, noting that it was 10 o'clock in the morning he said. "How about 11:45-ish?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. I'll pick you up."

"Rick, you don't have to, really. I'm a big girl."

"I'm picking you up at 11:45." He smiled.

"Fine _Ricky_." She teased.

"You're cruel, you know that?"

"So I've been told." She smiled. "See you soon."

"'Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

Rick hung up and looked around, he smiled starting the car.

X-X-X-X

Kate hung up her phone and looked quickly around her room. Looking down at herself she realized she was still in her pajamas. Dashing to her closet she searched for something to change into. Grabbing a pair of white shorts and a pink halter top, she changed quickly and rushed to the bathroom connected to her bedroom to apply her makeup. She just finished tying her shoes when she heard a knock on the door.

Grabbing her phone and purse she ran to the door, checking through the peephole to make sure it was Rick she pulled it open with a smile.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey."

"Come in, I'll be just a minute." Kate said opening the door wider for Rick. He stepped in.

"Your parents at work?"

"Yeah." She closed the door behind him. Looking up at the mischievous smile on his face she laughed before adding. "Richard Rodgers get your mind out of the gutter." She smacked his arm playfully and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm just leaving a note in case they come early." She called out to him.

"Good idea."

"Alexis with your mother?"

"No actually, she's at a friend's today. They're celebrating their birthdays."

"When's her birthday?" She asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Yesterday. We had a father/daughter day." He smiled at the memories from the day before.

"Sounds nice." She said meeting him by the door.

"It was." He kissed Kate gently. "I'm glad you're concerned about her."

"With you as a father what else should I be?" She teased.

"You wound me with your words." He said placing a hand to his chest.

Kate just smiled as she and Rick walked out the door and toward the car.

X-X-X-X

An hour later they were boarding the Ellis Island ferryboat hand in hand. Rick quickly led her to the front of the boat.

"Rick what are you so excited about?"

"Just follow me."

They heard the horn of the boat as it started to make its journey to the Statue of Liberty. Rick continued to the front dodging people, Kate not too far behind. Making it to the front of the boat Rick pulled Kate to him. She noted the same mischievous smile on his face.

"Rick what are you doing?"

"Close your eyes."

"Rick-"

"Go on."

Kate rolled her eyes before closing them. She felt Rick's hand on the small of her back, the other still holding her hand.

"Hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed. Don't peak."

"Rick what in God's name are you doing?"

He didn't answer her question. "Don't peak." He was fully aware of people watching him curiously, but he didn't care.

"I'm not."

"Do you trust me?"

"Not right now, no."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He grasped her wrists and pulled her arms up so they were level with the ground.

"Open your eyes." He whispered in her ear.

Kate felt her eyes flutter open. She noticed Rick's hands were on her waist. He slowly moved them so they were holding hers.

It was then that Kate remembered the scene from Titanic as Rick moved her arms so her hands were on her stomach and his arms around her. She turned to meet him with a glare but was taken aback by his lips on hers.

When he pulled away Kate turned completely around. His arms didn't move, but his hands came to rest on the small of her back. She placed her hand on his biceps.

"You are so weird." She looked at him. "But you're also sweet."

"I know." He smiled and stole a quick kiss from her before she could object.

X-X-X-X

"So how would you murder a person here?"

"Dunno." Kate frowned. "Don't you think it a little sick and twisted to kill someone at the Statue of Liberty?"

Rick shrugged. "I guess, but it would a pretty good story."

Kate rolled her eyes. The couple continued through the museum chatting about the history of the island and murdering someone at the Statue of Liberty before getting back on the ferry heading back to Manhattan. Rick looked at his watch.

"Could I treat you to dinner?"

"Are we really dressed for dinner?"

"I don't think people in Central Park will mind."

Kate laughed. "Okay then."

* * *

**Titanic (1997) - "I'm Flying" Scene. My sister gave me the idea for the ferryboat bit. She hopes you enjoyed. And as always leave your REVIEWS/COMMENTS. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay. But here you go. **

* * *

Chapter 12

The next two weeks passed too quickly for Kate and Rick's liking. Her departure to California growing steadily nearer; neither had brought up the subject of what they would do when it came time for her to leave, they didn't want to think about that in the happy bubble they created around themselves for the time being. The dates they shared became more and more them as time passed. Kate learned that Rick knew more about famous art than he let on. Rick on the other hand learned that Kate wasn't all the sweet girl he knew, and that she was strangely good at paintball and laser tag.

They didn't spend every minute of everyday together, but they saw each other enough for Jim to ask Kate when they got to meet Rick's mother, hearing so much about the Broadway actress. Kate had shrugged off the question and asked Rick the next day while they strolled aimlessly down New York's streets.

"Well... has your mother asked when she gets to meet my parents?" Kate asked when Rick didn't answer her question about what they should do.

"Sure. She would love to meet your parents, but I didn't want to push you into anything." He continued when she looked up at him, then back down at her feet.

"I mean when you meet her and Alexis they could barely leave you alone. They adore you..." Rick nudged her gently, pulling her gaze back up to him. "Kate, do want our parents to meet?"

She stared into his ocean blue eyes, wishing she could find the answer there. "I don't know. I mean..."

She hesitated, not wanting to bring up the subject that they had avoided for as long as possible. "Rick what I'm trying to say is that we haven't even discussed what we are going to do when I leave New York to go to Stanford."

Rick looked down at her and veered her to the right, pushing her gently toward a park bench.

"Well then let's discuss what we're going to do." Rick suggested pulling Kate down next to him.

"Rick..."

He interrupted her. "Kate, we've got nowhere to be, nothing to do. We've been putting this off for weeks."

"What does this have anything to do with our parents meeting?"

"Dunno, but if we don't talk about this now we won't..." He looked at Kate. She wasn't looking at him, but watching the people pass by slowly. Rick slid off the bench and knelt in front of her.

"Kate..." He grasped her hands in his. "Do you want to try a long distance relationship?"

Kate finally looked down at him. "Do you?"

"I'm not saying that I won't try, but that I don't want either of us to get hurt, if things don't work out." He looked at her, carefully choosing his words.

"So... is that a yes or no?"

Rick dropped her gaze, thinking over his next words. "It's an 'I don't know'." When he didn't pull his eyes back to hers she ran her fingers gently through his hair, he looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I care about you Rick, and I don't want to lose what we have, but what you said just now about not wanting either of us to get hurt is a pretty damn good reason not to do it." He looked like he was about to interrupt, but she continued. "And what about Alexis, if I hurt you, by being away it could only hurt her too. I think a clean break would be best. But just not yet, when the time comes we will know."

He smiled at her. "Kate, you could never hurt me." He kissed her hand softly. He stood, pulling her with him.

She leaned against his strong body, her head resting right beneath his collarbone, her arms wrapped around his middle.

"You do know that we didn't really answer the question that we started with." She stated. He could feel her smile against his chest, whilst his hands moved gently, his fingers stroking her back. Smiling he closed his eyes.

"Kate, my mother would love to meet your parents." He said matter-of-factually. She pulled her head up and looked at him through her long lashes.

"Good, cause I think my parents are dying to meet Martha." She smiled.

"Then it's a date." He leaned down and brushed his nose against hers, before catching her lips in his.

X-X-X-X

"Please call me Martha." Martha said shaking Jim Beckett's hand.

"Jim and this is my wife Johanna." Jim introduced himself.

"Who's this beautiful little girl?" Johanna knelt before Rick, and looked at Alexis, who was holding tightly onto her father's leg as if it were a life line.

"Alexis say hello to Mrs. Beckett." Rick prompted her nudging her gently with is hand. Alexis burrowed her head into Rick's dark jeans. Kate smiled and released Rick's hand and moved to the floor beside Alexis.

"Alexis, you remember me, Katie?" Alexis nodded, peering out at Kate from beneath a veil of flaming red hair. "Look this is my mom. Her name is Johanna." Alexis didn't remove her grasp from Rick's leg. "You know what you my mother have in common?"

Alexis shook her head, becoming more curious with the woman behind Kate. She shook her head and waited for Kate to continue.

"Tell her what your favorite flower is." Kate suggested with a soft smile.

"Rose." A small whisper came from the small girl.

"Really?" Johanna asked. "Me too. I love roses so much that Katie's middle name is Rose." Johanna smiled at the red head.

Rick watched the whole exchange from above, smiling at the shyness of his daughter, but hearing Johanna he moved his gaze to Kate. She was blushing a bright shade of pink, and glanced up in his direction he smiled crookedly at her causing her to blush even more.

Minutes passed, while Kate coaxed Alexis out of her shell, before Jim cleared his throat.

"Dinner is already made, if you could just please follow me to the dining room." The group moved to follow Jim, but when Rick looked down to grab his daughter's hand he saw her already hand-in-hand with Kate and Johanna. She was talking animatedly now about her favorite stuffed animal, Monkey-Bunkey. Rick could help but smile at the scene he was now witnessing. When he felt his mother beside him, he turned trying to wipe the smile from his face.

"What?" He asked when she grinned at him knowingly.

"Oh, nothing. Just don't mind me." She said walking past him to follow Johanna, Kate, and Alexis.

He rolled his eyes and moved to follow the family to the dining room.

X-X-X-X

Rick was seated at the head of the table, Kate to his left, Alexis on his right. Martha was beside Kate, and across from Johanna who didn't mind a single bit about being beside Alexis, who always had her wrapped in a different conversation then what was going on around the table. Jim was at the opposite head of the table.

The group exchanged stories, most including a five-year-old Rick or Kate. Neither could wipe the pink tinge that had colored their cheeks since the beginning of dinner from their faces.

"Richard was the craziest little boy I had ever seen." Martha laughed. "And half my friends said the same thing. Did I tell you he was banned from the theater?"

"No." Kate said, smiling at the possible new blackmail material she was about to learn.

"Well, one day when Richard was about 4-"

"No mother please don't tell that story." Rick groaned.

"What did daddy do?" Alexis asked confused. Everyone laughed as Martha went.

"Anyway, he ran around the entire theater, butt-naked and destroyed nearly the whole set. Worst part was the first showing was that night."

Rick groaned and Kate laughed, placing her hand on his and squeezing it gently. She smiled at him evilly, knowing he had nothing on her.

"Wow." Johanna said. "Glad I didn't have to put up with a boy, they'd probably be worse with Jim here teaching everything."

"Hey, Katie has become a smart young woman." He defended.

"Yes she has." Rick whispered, just for Kate to hear. She turned and looked at him. "Also beautiful, and kind." The couple was too immersed in the others eyes to notice the continuing conversation around them.

"That she has." Johanna smiled. "All thanks to the fact that I taught her everything she knows." She teased her husband.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review. I know it started out serious and probably not what you guys were hoping the outcome would be, but this story is not close to being over and I hope you enjoy what I have store for future chapters.**

**ALWAYS. thanks for the reviews and please keep writing them.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Rick you do know that I don't believe in this sorta stuff, right?" Kate asked as Rick smiled and pulled open the door to psychic palm reading place.

"I know. I just thought it would be a laugh. Come on, it's on me. It's all most likely BS anyway." He whispered the last part in her ear. "Think of it as research for my next book." He smiled.

"Well if you put it that way, how am I supposed to resist?" Kate mocked him.

A small woman, who would have like a perfectly normal person, besides all the shawls she was wearing and necklaces with weird symbols that neither Kate nor Rick understood walked up to them.

"Hello." She said in a far off tone.

"Hey." Rick said, nudging Kate silently telling her to be polite and say hello.

"Hi." Kate said in monotone.

"You, my dear girl are not a believer." The woman pointed at Kate, looking her up and down.

"First time." Rick cut in before Kate could say something rude.

"Ah. Yes you do have that aura about you." She looked Rick up and down next. "I'm Sybil."

"I'm Rick and this is Kate." Rick motioned at himself then Kate.

"You said it was first time, correct?"

"Yes." Rick replied.

"Would you like a palm reading? Most first timers tend to go that direction."

"Sure. Yeah." Rick smiled.

"Follow me then." She turned around, leading the couple to the back.

"Try to be nice." Rick whispered to Kate as they followed.

"I am being nice." She shot back at him.

Sybil lead them through a curtained area, the lights were dimmer then out in the front part of the building. There was small table in the middle of the room with chairs surrounding it. A shelf on the opposite wall housed a crystal ball and a stack cards, along with other objects was unable to identify.

"Please take a seat." She motioned to the chairs.

They did so. Sybil sat across from them. Placing her hands on the table.

"Can I please see your left hands?" Rick lifted his hand on the table, Kate followed suit, trying desperately not to roll her eyes.

Sybil examined their hands for a moment. First Kate's then Rick's. She looked up at both of them, trying to see who she talk to first. She focused her gaze on Rick.

"I see great fame and fortune in your future. But also sadness." Rick's eyes widened.

Turning to look at Kate. She spoke carefully.

"And in yours I see a terrible loss. Years of mourning. A deep struggle." Kate held the same expression she wore when they entered. Completely uneffected by the old woman's words.

Turning her gaze back to Rick, her brow furrowed. Looking between them. She continued.

"You part on peaceful terms, but your paths cross again. Many years from now. A great tragedy will reunite you."

Rick glanced at Kate, now she was starting to look uneasy. Nobody knew that they weren't trying the long distance thing, only she and Rick.

X-X-X-X

"What do you think she meant 'A great tragedy will reunite us'?" Rick asked as he and Kate maneuvered aimlessly down the crowded New York sidewalk.

"Rick, she was messing with us. She was just guessing. Sticking to a script, meant for certain couples." She stated.

"Uh-huh." He nodded as if thinking of that as a possibility.

Silence hung over them for a minute.

"Remy's sound good to you?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

X-X-X-X

The next week passed too quickly for anyone's liking. Rick had invited Kate to come to the Hampton's with him and his family on the fourth of July. Kate had surprised Rick with a game night with Alexis after a long day in several meetings with his new publisher and agent. Alexis was ecstatic when Kate said she would spend the day at Coney Island with her and Rick.

The couple was spending their last day together, Kate would be boarding a plane bound for California the next day. She wanted so badly to stay here with Rick, she knew he wanted the nothing more than the same thing. They never voiced these thoughts, they had decided not to do long distance and there was no way her parents would even think about allowing her to stay here and attend NYU instead. Rick knew deep down it would be selfish to ask her to stay.

Rick had surprised Kate with an early phone call, asking her to look out her window. When she did she saw him leaning over the wrought iron fence outside her parents townhouse. He was holding flowers and smiling up at her from the sidewalk. He begged her to come down stairs and join him for breakfast. At first she refused it nearly five in the morning, but she gave in when she saw that he had something planned for their last day together. She finally agreed and got dressed, she jotted out a quick note to her parents explaining she was with Rick, before running outside and leaping into his arms. He opened the passenger for her, before moving around to the driver's side of the car.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked as Rick drove away from her building.

He turned and smiled at her. "Surprise." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She gaped at him. "What is open at five o'clock on a Monday?"

"You want to continue our game of 20 questions? We left off on you."

"Fine. Where are we going?"

"I already answered that, it's a surprise. Pick a different question."

She groaned. "Okay. If you woke up in the morning and couldn't remember anything, not even how old you are, how old do you think you'd be?"

"Good question. Let me see... If I was basing on personal appearance, I would say about 25 or 26. But if I were basing it off of the thoughts going through my head I'd say 20 or 21. How about you?"

"Hmmm. On personal appearance 20 or 21. But on the thoughts in my mind at that moment, I'd say 25 or 26."

"I could see that. Okay my turn. If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you want to live?"

"Venice, Italy." She replied without hesitation.

"Me too." He looked at her for a moment.

"You're lying." She said. "You just want one of our answers to be the same."

"Do not! I'm telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth." He smiled crookedly, he was glad he had successfully distracted his girlfriend for the time being. He could see his destination ahead of him.

"We are here." He stated putting the car in park.

"Where is here?" She asked unbuckling her seat belt.

"Still a surprise." He smiled.

He helped her out of the car before moving to the building. He took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, waving his hand at her, motioning her inside. She followed him towards an elevator. Stepping inside he hit the button to the top floor. The minutes passed in silence. The lift stopped and Rick pulled her out, she followed him, he was pulling her by the wrist. He pulled open a door marked stairs, pulling her inside the stair well he continued the journey to the real destination. She had no idea what was going one, or why Rick was taking her to a strange building. He halted in front of her.

Turning he looked at her, his crooked smile spreading across his face. "Surprise." He whispered, opening the door.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Don't expect much for a while. I'm really trying to type as much as possible, but I have very little time for even watching _CASTLE. _**

**But anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**I will try to get the next one up as soon as humanly possible. :-P**

**REVIEWS are always lovely. Keep 'em coming. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kate stepped out of the door in front of him. He had taken her to the rooftop, there was picnic blanket with pillows, a basket, and candles surrounding the small sanctuary, their dancing flames, were casting mysterious shadows across the expanse of the rooftop. A beautiful garden was growing on an wooden deck. She turned in a full circle taking in all the wide area around her, and all of its beauty.

"Did you do all of this?" She asked as she moved toward him.

"Just the picnic and candles. A buddy of mine did the garden at the beginning of the summer, as a landscape design to show to people. I asked him if I could borrow it this morning." He wrapped his arms around her. "Well, I did build the wooden deck for him."

"It's beautiful." She whispered as she locked her arms around his neck. "But, why may I ask am I seeing it at five in the morning?"

"Because the sunrise is much more beautiful from up here than down on the sidewalk." He laughed capturing her lips in his, kissing her softly and sweetly.

"I'll miss that." She muttered into his shoulder.

"Me too." He fought back the urge to ask her stay or to forget his ideas about long distance relationships and that they could make it work. But he knew he couldn't do that, it would be selfish of him.

They stood in each others loving arm as the seconds spread into minutes. Enjoying the comfort of the others arms holding them close, the protection they felt from everything going on around them, their breathing fell in time, long steady inhales and exhales, the gentle rise and fall of their chests.

Rick pulled away when he heard Kate's stomach rumble his crooked smile plastered on his face.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." He laughed.

Kate smacked his shoulder playfully. "Well you woke me up at 4:45 this morning! What did you expect?"

Rick led her to the blanket, taking a seat with his back to the pillows. He motioned for her to take a seat beside him. She dropped down next to him. They ate in partial darkness, their only light was the dancing flames of the candles. Rick had made a delicious breakfast, including biscuits and an assortment of fruit.

X-X-X-X

"That was amazing Rick." Kate said as she watched him put the stuff from the rook in the trunk of his car and closing the door.

"Well, if you are still awake enough, I do have something else planed." He suggested opening the passenger door for her while checking his watch. _10:45 Perfect!_

"Really? And what would that be?"

"I could tell you but that would ruin the surprise." He laughed climbing into the drivers seat.

"Well, then surprise me!" She smiled.

He beamed and pulled away from the curb. The drive was short and when Rick put the car in park, Kate peered out her window, not seeing anything in particular she looked over at Rick.

"Why are we on Fifth Avenue?"

"Surprise. Can't tell you yet. Come on." He said excitedly. She laughed as he caught his finger in his seat belt.

When the couple was on the sidewalk Kate motioned forward and said, "Well lead the way."

He smiled and took her hand leading her down the sidewalk. They walked for a minute before he stopped abruptly.

"Where are we?" She asked looking over at him, he nodded up, turning she saw the FAO Schwarz sign. "Rick, what are we doing here?"

"Just come on!" He exclaimed pulling her inside the store, for it still being pretty early there were quite a few people. He was pulling her through the store, watching for kids running around, and parents looking around confused for their children. He stopped at a sign that read THE BIG PIANO. He looked over at her, beaming, she laughed at his crooked smile. They pulled off their shoes, leaving their socks on.

"Of course you would think of this." She smiled as he pulled toward the piano. Jumping on it, the keys lit up. At first they danced around each other, enjoying the meaningless music.

"Do you know how to play?" She asked.

"I have Martha Rodgers for a mother, of course I know how to play the piano." He laughed.

"You know 'The Entertainer'?"

He didn't answer but smiled and nodded happily. Without a word they both took their places on the keys.

"One... two... three!" Together they hopped on the keys, and moved perfectly in time. As their feet slipped under them and they hit wrong notes, the couple never stopped once. A crowd had begun to gather around the piano, kids watching in a daze as Kate and Rick danced around each other and parents laughing along with the couple. Rick looked up at Kate, she was glowing, her smile was more than gorgeous, it was contagious every kid that looked at her began grinning from ear to ear.

The five minute song ended quickly for Kate and Rick, they collapsed on top of one another after their performance the crowd around the giant piano was applauding them, the kids all begged for another song. Kate turned to Rick giving a pleading look. He nodded still smiling.

"You know 'I Just Can't Wait to be King'?" She asked.

"Yeah I play it for Alexis sometimes."

They stood up and once again took their places before the keys.

"One... two... three!" Kate shouted over the kids' cheers of joy. The couple laughed and smiled while they jumped from key to key, each lighting up with the first touch of their toes.

Time seemed to have slowed down for Rick, he watched Kate hop around the piano, his feet moving of their own accord beneath him, while his gaze stayed locked on the woman dancing beside him. When they were finished they each took a bow, and left the stage for the kids to enjoy.

* * *

**I don't know if you can actually dance on the piano at FAO Schwarz anymore, but I don't care.**

**I just re-watched the movie BIG and loved the scene with Tom Hanks dancing on the piano!**

**Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Please as always leave your thoughts, review, or comments on the chapter! **

**Thanks!**

**I love all of you who are reading this story!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After leaving FAO Schwarz Rick continued to surprise Kate, by bringing out the child in her. They ate hot dogs in Central Park, before he challenged her to a friendly competition of 'who will land the farthest after jumping off the swing'. He splashed her while they caught their breath, sitting on the edge of the Bethesda Fountain, she retaliated quickly, their screams of laughter had people taking a second glance. They rode the Central Park Carousel until the operator threatened to kick them off, they ran when he started toward them after another round, laughing until they were out of breath. Hand in hand they continued their way through Central Park. He bought her a rose from a old man advertising everything that mattered in the world was love.

As the sun began to sink lower and lower in the sky, the shadows becoming more mysterious. The couple left the park, walking toward Rick's car in silence. Kate stopped and looked up at him.

"I'll miss you." She whispered.

"I'll miss you too." He moved back to her.

"Will you come see me off tomorrow?" She asked, she looked scared, like she was preparing herself for him to say 'no'.

He wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss in her hair he whispered, "Always."

X-X-X-X

Kate was standing in front of her gate at the airport. Jim and Johanna were with her, each giving her advice, neither was saying good-bye yet, their daughter was distracted and they knew why.

_He promised he'd be here!_ She thought to herself as she scanned the crowds of people in the JFK airport.

"Maybe he forgot or got caught in something." Johanna glanced around.

"No! He promised he'd be here!" Kate demanded.

Johanna looked up at her husband, he shrugged, Kate had inherited Johanna's stubborn attitude without a doubt.

Kate was the verge of giving up, when she was startled by a whisper in her ear.

"Sorry I'm late."

She turned and nearly jumped into his arms. She loved the feeling of his strong grasp holding her close to him. Her head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck, his arms around her waist, hers tangled around his neck, she was on her toes. The hug ended to quickly for her liking.

"I...uh... brought you this. But don't open it here." He handed her a beautifully wrapped package. "Wait until you're on the plane."

"Thank you. You didn't have to get me anything." She flipped the box over in her hand, smiling up at him.

X-X-X-X

Jim and Johanna said their good-byes, giving her hugs and kissing her forehead. Rick stood back and waited. The couple walked to him next.

"Thank you Rick." Johanna said.

"For what may I ask?"

"Just thank you." She smiled and hugged him.

Jim waited, then grasped Rick's hand in a firm shake. "You're a good man Rick."

"Thank you sir." He said as Jim moved away with Johann, leaving the couple to say their good-byes.

Rick walked to Kate. She was playing with the ribbon on the package he had given her.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey."

Silence fell between them. Neither knew what to say, the last time Rick had said good-bye to a woman he cared for with all his heart, he had never seen her again.

"Will I see you again?" He asked, the words falling off his tongue without his recollection of even thinking them. He felt his face becoming hot, as Kate looked up at him, a pink tinge covering her cheeks.

"Maybe we could lunch while I'm here on Christmas break." She whispered shyly.

Rick nodded, "I'd like that."

An announcer called over the noise that it was the last call for Kate's flight. Rick looked back down at her, he could see in her eyes that she didn't want to leave his side, he didn't either. Her face softened as she saw the sad expression on his face, that she knew she was desperately trying to mask.

"I should..." She started, but didn't know what she was saying, instead she broke, letting loose all of her self-control. She threw her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder. She felt his arms around her waist in seconds, holding her as close he could. His cologne filled her lungs, she could never place the scent, but knew as one thing,_ him_. She knew the tears she had held back from her parents were on the verge of rolling down her cheeks, she didn't want to cry, she couldn't cry, not in front of him, maybe when she was safely on the plane, but not here, not now.

He held her for an eternity. Breathing in deeply the scent of her, her perfume, her shampoo, there was a hint of cherries, but it was _her_, and he loved that about her. He would miss her, the soft touch of her lips when they kissed, her gorgeous smile that brightened even the darkest of rooms, they way their bodies melted perfectly into one another, her gentle touch, that laugh that she used only around him. Everything. But he stayed strong now for her, he knew he would break later, in the confines of his own home, where he could have a drink or struggle to write. But with her in his arms like this he knew he couldn't break here.

Finally she pulled away. She didn't even realize she was still holding the package he had given her, until she felt it's weight in her hand again. Leaving her arms around his neck she looked up at him. He gently unraveled his arms from around her waist and moving his hand he carefully wiped away a stray tear that had fallen.

"Of all the girls holdin' drinks, in all the cafes', in all the world, you bumped into mine." She smiled at him.

Before Rick could open his mouth the announcer called for the final time for Kate's flight. He looked down at her the ghost of a smile playing over the corners of is mouth.

"I told you, that's the only way I can pick up girls." He whispered before kissing her sweetly one last time. When he pulled away, Kate removed her arms from around his neck, pushing away from him. She turned and grabbed her carry on bag, but before moving away she turned again and waved at her parents then to him.

It took every ounce of his effort not to run to her and beg her to stay, but instead raise his hand in a good-bye. She smiled and turned. He watched her back disappear among the crowd of people.

X-X-X-X

Kate sat down in her seat, her carry on was secure above her, but the package Rick had given her was still clutched tightly in her hand. She looked down at it. Her fingers ghosted over the wrapped edges of the box. The blood red ribbon was still tied perfectly around it. She was hesitant to open it, but curiosity got the better of her. She pulled lightly at the ribbon, it gave way easily. She felt it slacken in her fingers, as it fell like water to her thigh where it rested. She gently lifted the top of the package. White tissue paper rustled beneath it, waving gently as if in a rare summer breeze.

She knew she could have just torn through the process of opening the package like a kid at Christmas, but opening it slowly allowed the tension to build, and her mind could wander, trying to think of what it could be, that was resting beneath the wrappings, it was something she had always done, according to her parents.

She moved the tissue paper away carefully. Her brushed the object hidden in the depths of the small parcel. The touch allowed her mind a new exploration of what it could be. But her thoughts didn't get far, before she saw what is was.

A book. Brand new, hard cover, she looked at the title at the bottom of the dust jacket, _In A Hail Of Bullets. _She remembered hearing the title what seemed like a life time ago when Rick had told her about his first book. Dragging her eyes up the cover, she looked at the name on the top, in large white print, _RICHARD CASTLE. _Her heart skipped. He had used the last name she suggested, laughing at the memory of the conversation behind the name.

_"Say it fast and it sounds like asshole. Rick __Asshole._"

She opened it carefully to the first page. The same as every book it was the title and author repeated. But turning the page to the dedication her heart skipped again as she read it.

_Here's looking at you, kid.  
To the girl who I will remember.  
Always._

She flipped the page once again, to the second title page, but there was more on this one. A handwritten note to her.

_ Kate,  
I swore to you that I would never use your name anywhere in any of my books. I held true to my promise, I never once used your name, but I know you're smart enough to know that I dedicated this book to you, adding a special touch from our first date.  
I will always remember how you looked that night. Your hair a gentle cascade over your shoulders, the way you pushed a strand of hair out of your eye after a calm breeze disrupted the gentle curls, your soft lips on mine as I kissed you for the first time, your radiant, yet gentle smile after I kissed you, the sparkle in your eyes, that I hope you never lose, your contagious laugh. I could go on for pages, but I refrained.  
I hope you noticed th____a_t I used the l___a_st n___a_me you suggested. Like everything in universe there is ___a_ re___a_son, it now h___a_s ___a_ story to go with it. You.  
___ Rick C._  


The book fell limp in her hands, she flipped to the next page, his letter had covered three pages. Curious to see if there was a post script she flipped the page, looking down she saw a picture. She remembered when it was taken, they were together in the park, enjoying a French pastry from a shop down the street. She was cuddled into his side, despite the summer heat wave. They had been teasing each other, laughing at something long forgotten, when someone snapped a Polaroid. The person handed it to Rick and told him _"Never lose her, she's a keeper." _Kate flipped the photo over in her fingers. Written in his thin hand writing was one word, _Always.____  
_

She felt a tear roll down her cheek, smiling at the small picture in her hand.

"Always." She whispered, wiping away the stray tear._  
_

* * *

**Please review. I really want to know what you thought of this chapter. :)**

**Don't worry there is more to come. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**There are slight spoilers for 5x06 "The Final Frontier", but only slight. :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Kate turned in a slow circle, taking the dorm room in without really seeing it. It looked the same as the pictures in the brochures, a mirror image, both beds facing the lone window, two desks with their chairs pushed in, a chest of drawers beside the foot of the bed. Two of everything. The walls were white and empty of pictures. There were stories to this room, Kate could feel them around her, broken hearts, new loves, first loves, new friendships, lost friendships.

"Hi!" Kate turned at the sound of a female voice. The owner of the voice was a petite blonde girl with blue eyes, she was beaming, showing off perfect teeth. "I'm Sloane Tyler!" She said excitedly, extending her hand to Kate.

"Hi." Kate greeted her with a failed attempt at a smile. "I'm Kate Beckett." She took the blonde's hand in a quick shake, shifting Rick's book to her other hand.

"Do you like to read?" Sloane asked quickly glancing down at the book.

"Yeah." Kate nodded flatly.

"Me too!" The girl said, wide-eyed.

Kate only nodded. "You have a preference?" Kate asked motioning between the two beds.

"I'll just take this one." Sloane plopped down on the edge of the bed closest to her and looked up at Kate. Kate nodded again, but before she could turn away Sloane was asking another question.

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

"Wow! That's pretty far away. I'm from San Fransisco." Sloane explained. "My boyfriend is a junior here. We've been together since my sophomore year in high school."

Kate felt the pang in her stomach when Sloane mentioned her boyfriend. She missed Rick, she only wanted him here, wanted to feel his strong arms around her telling her everything was going to be okay. But he was in New York with his family.

"Kate!? Have been listening?"

"Yeah." Kate nodded. "Sorry. What was the question?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The question tore at her heart. But she closed her eyes for a brief second, inhaled deeply before responding, she would have to learn how to compartmentalize until she was over Rick.

"We didn't want to do the long distance thing, so we broke it off yesterday."

"I'm sorry." Sloane looked at her sympathetically.

"It's fine. We made the decision together. He gave me this when he came and saw me off." Kate lifted the book in her hand.

"May I?" Sloane motioned toward the book.

"Sure." Kate handed it over, she missed holding it as soon as it was gone from her hand, her hand felt empty.

Sloane flipped to the dedication page. Kate's heart skipped when her new roommate turned to the next page and began to read the handwritten dedication. Kate watched as the blonde's eyes skimmed the pages quickly, taking in every word. She carefully closed the book and handed it back to Kate.

"Sounds like he really cares for you." She said slowly.

Kate nodded. "Always."

X-X-X-X

_3 weeks later..._

"Come on Kate!" Sloane begged. "It's the first Saturday we have with little homework! Please come to Henry's with me. He's dying to meet you."

"Do you really talk about me that much when you're with your boyfriend?"

"Kate you're my best friend! Why wouldn't I talk about you with my boyfriend?" Sloane shrugged.

"What are you guys planning on doing?" Kate asked.

Sloane looked at her and blinked, "Hanging out. What normal people do on Saturday nights." She said exasperatedly. "Not sitting at home rereading a book that they have read a million times! And not calling their ex to tell them that it is a fantastic book and that they should keep on writing and that you miss them!"

"If I agree, will you quit telling me to call Rick?" Kate raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Sloane narrowed her eyes, contemplating Kate's question. "Fine, but you have to get out of this small dorm room more often, other than tonight." Sloane pointed her finger at Kate, who was cradling Rick's book on her lap. She had managed to read it three times since she arrived in California. She was currently working on her fourth time. She loved his writing, it allowed her one small piece of him to be able to hold on to whenever she really missed him. She had lost count of the times that she had picked up the phone and dailed his number, but never went through with the call.

Sloane knew Kate was struggling to pretend like she was over Rick. She caught Kate a couple of times with the phone in her hand, but she always ended up replacing the phone in its cradle and picking up the book that Rick had given her.

"Okay, I will try to get out more." Kate surrendered.

An hour later Kate was shaking hands with a small dark haired man.

"Hi, I'm Henry Barnett. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Kate Beckett. You too, Sloane talks about you all the time."

"Really?" Henry looked down at his girlfriend who was standing beside him.

"Oh shut up you two." She smacked him playfully. "You guys are my best friends, of course I'll talk about you."

"Well you guys actually got here at a good time. I invited a couple of my friends over, there's this new show premiering tonight and we were planning on watching it. You girls game or you want ditch us and party?"

"What kind of show?" Kate asked.

"That sci-fi show, _Nebula 9._" Henry answered.

"Oh!" Sloane nearly jumped up and down with excitement. "I love sci-fi!"

"I know that's why I invited you to come over, it was a surprise." Henry smiled.

"Kate, do you want to stay?" Henry asked.

"Sure, I like science fiction." She nodded.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was kinda short, but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon I can. :)**

**Tell me what did you think, and be honest. :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Three weeks later..._

Rick tapped his pen against his thigh, not taking notice of the repetitive motion on his leg. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. His mind off, far away from the meeting he was currently stuck in. His thoughts had wandered back to Kate, a habit he couldn't seem to stop. He had promised himself that he would try not to think about her as much as he used to, but she always had a way of worming herself into any of his thoughts.

Three weeks ago to the day he had watched her pass through the gate at the airport, heading to a plane bound for California. Three weeks since he had seen face radiant smile. Three weeks since he had kissed her soft lips tenderly. The list was never ending, it repeated itself a thousand times in his head when ever he allowed her to entrance into his thoughts.

"Mr. Castle." A voice interrupted his train of thought. "Mr. Castle!"

"Yeah... Uh... Sorry." Rick looked up at the man at the head of the conference table, his vision still clouded.

"Do you have anything you want to add before we go?" The man asked.

"Uh... No. Thanks." Rick stammered.

"Okay then. Thanks for coming." He rose gathering some papers Rick didn't notice he had laid out. Rick looked around the table, everyone was also standing to leave, organizing papers in the process. He stood slowly, looking down at the space of table in front of him he realized he hadn't paid any attention to the meeting at all, his pen was still capped in his hand, the pad of paper he had brought was still empty. Not even an ink blotch tattooed the paper.

He was turning to make his way out of the conference room, when he heard his name.

"Rick!" He turned, his mind still off. He was met by Gina Cowell, his publisher.

"Hello." He nodded politely.

"Hey... um... I was wondering if you might want to grab a drink some time?" She handed him a business card, one he already had. He opened his mouth about to decline when she continued.

"You know, maybe just to talk or something." She suggested, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." He shrugged, stowing the card away in his back pocket.

"Well. Call me." She tossed a smile over her shoulder as she moved away from him.

_A month later..._

Rick was perched on the edge of seat, leaning on the table in front of him. The scent of the black sharpie in his hand was still strong in his nostrils, he had become used to it though, he no longer felt lightheaded or maybe he was just to the feeling. The fake smile that was plastered to his face was beginning to torture the muscles in his face. He was only half paying attention to the people that were crawling slowly in front of him. Reciting the same four words over and over, _And your name is?_

It was his second book signing this week. Paula had asked him to do a two week book signing at the end of the month. He would be traveling through the New England states. Today he was in upstate New York after the signing in Manhattan. Alexis thankfully was allowed to accompany him on his journeys. He didn't have to worry about her at home, granted he didn't really have to worry about her here either. Gina was watching her now, reading her a book about a boy wizard in Great Britain.

He and Gina continually said that they weren't together, despite the fact that they spent so much time together. They had gone out for drinks a couple of times, throwing in the occasional dinner or lunch. The press was making sure that the rest of the world knew of the couple and their activities.

Rick glanced up to look across the bookstore at his daughter, who at the moment was curled up into Gina's side, he smiled at the sight, he hadn't seen Alexis as happy as she had been recently since Kate had left. His mind hadn't wandered to Kate as much as it used, he still thought of her more than he thought healthy, but it was time to move on. All he hoped was that Kate had moved on as well.

X-X-X-X

The book signing was finally over two hours later. Rick gathered up his jacket from the back of the chair and made his way across the bookstore to where Alexis and Gina had both fallen asleep, cuddled up next to each other on a bean bag chair. The book Gina had been reading aloud to the little girl was open on her stomach. Rick knelt beside them picking up the book gently he marked the page and placed it carefully on the ground. He quietly whispered in Gina's ear.

"Hey. Time to wake up." He smiled next to her ear. He felt her stretching out next to him.

"Hey. How long was I out?" She asked quietly. Making sure not to wake the sleeping redhead next to her.

"An hour or so." Rick shrugged moving to lift his daughter off the chair and carry her to the car. Gina walked beside him, telling that Alexis was an absolute angel. After strapping Alexis into her car seat. "Do you need a lift to the hotel?" He offered Gina kindly.

"That'd be great." She smiled and moved around to the passenger side of the car. The drive was quick and silent.

Gina carried Rick's bag while he picked up Alexis. They caught the elevator just in time. Gina followed Rick to his room, about to hand him his bag and head to her room he stopped her with a question.

"You want to come in?" He asked. "We can have a glass of wine." He suggested.

"That's sounds nice." She nodded. Rick lead her into his suite.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to put her bed." He smiled and carried his daughter to her room. After changing Alexis into her pajamas and making sure that Monkey-Bonkey was snuggled her arm and kissing her forehead, he turned out the light and closed the door softly. Making his way back to the kitchen he found Gina with two glasses of a deep red wine in her hands.

"Thanks." He smiled taking the glass.

She smiled in return, taking half a step closer to him. She placed her glass on the counter beside her. He didn't flinch when she placed her hand over his own on the counter, she looked up at him carefully catching his eyes. She moved her mouth to the strong line of his jaw.

"How long are we going to dance around each other?" She dropped a soft kiss, leaving a small trail up his jaw. He felt the glass of wine he was holding slip from his grasp and crash on the floor, while his hands found her hips. She pulled her lips away from his cheek looking up at him. Their eyes met for a second before he claimed her lips with his.

* * *

**Okay I know it's a bit of a short chapter, but here it is.**

**Leave your thoughts and ideas. Thank you guys for keeping up with me on this. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I just want to clarify a few things.**

**One: ****I do not write for the reader, but merely I write so that the characters will stop pounding at my head long enough to get a few hours of sleep at night. If some people get enjoyment out of what I write that just makes my day better. :)**

**Second: _SPOILER _Rick will regret it. Yes, he still loves Kate, but they agreed to move on, he's just trying to get over her. (Yes I did just 'he still _LOVES_' her)**

**Third: I love the characters, I love my readers, but most of all I love to write. So thank you all for reading my story or stories. Just remember that I love you all no matter what I say sometimes. :)**

**Fourth: I have been so busy, added to writer's block. So... Sorry for the long wait, but thanks for sticking around.**

**Live, Laugh, Leila**

* * *

Chapter 18

_Mid-October..._

"Please don't say what I know you're thinking." Kate begged with Sloane.

"I told you to call him." Sloane ignored Kate's pleads.

Kate threw her head over the side of the bed. She was currently lying horizontally with her legs extended and her toes gripping on to the wall, whilst her head dangled off the bed, her hair cascading down the side of mattress. She glared at Sloane who was sitting on the floor, her back to the side of her own bed so she was facing Kate, reading a _People_ magazine that had Rick Castle and "Partner in Crime" Gina Cowell on the cover.

"Do you really think it would have made any difference if I called him." It wasn't a question.

"It might have. It says here that they only recently started dating but they have been spending more and more time together." Sloane paraphrased from the article.

"We broke it off, said we could move on." Kate said more to herself than Sloane.

"If you broke it off and said you could move on, then why did you decline Brad's offer for dinner the other day?" Sloane dropped the magazine on her lap.

"How did you know Brad asked me out?" Kate asked shocked at her friends knowledge.

"Becks we were all standing in the living room listening through the door while the commercials were on and were waiting for _Nebula 9_ to come back on." Sloane looked at Kate, despite the fact that her face was upside down Sloane gave Kate a knowing look.

"All of you were listening?!" Kate asked shocked. Sloane only nodded. "You're going to Hell one day." Kate narrowed her eyes at her friend. She was still upside down so the glare lost some of its impact on her friend.

"I think and you and Brad would be cute together. You both are so geeky and shy. It's cute just thinking about it."

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you." Kate rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Did you decline because you miss Rick?" Sloane asked seriously.

"What!? No... No..."

"You're a terrible liar, yet you're an amazing poker player." The blonde shock her head.

"Okay. I do miss Rick, but that's not why I said no to Brad."

"Then why did you say no?" Sloane challenged. Kate closed her eyes, refusing to look at her friend. "That's what I thought." She whispered.

X-X-X-X

It was six when Sloane left to meet Henry for dinner. Kate had declined the offer of a double date, instead saying she needed to catch up on some homework. She was sitting on her bed a plate of pasta and her school books open when the phone rang.

"Hello." She answered on the second ring.

"Hey Katie!" Johanna said excitedly on the other end of the line.

"Mom!" Kate put her food down and re-positioned herself on the bed so she wasn't looking at her books and many papers spread out over the small space.

"How are you doing?" Her mother asked a touch of concern in her voice.

"You saw the magazines didn't you?" Kate asked not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Honey."

"It's fine really. We both said that we were through, and it's time to move on. It's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was nice over the summer. Great even. But we said we didn't want to do the long distance thing so we broke it off. I'm glad he's able to move on."

"But are you able to move on?" Johanna asked after a beat. Kate didn't respond, she inhaled slowly. Johanna was about to speak when Kate cut her off.

"Mom, I... uh... gotta go. Homework and..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah... Okay... Bye Sweetie. Call when you get a chance." Johanna whispered quietly into the phone.

"I will Mom. Bye. I love you."

"Love you too."

Kate ended the call quickly. Her mother's words echoed around in her head, repeating a thousand times over. _"But are you able to move on?". _She couldn't answer, she didn't have an answer. She would never admit to anyone that she still thought about Rick, but his appearance in her mind was becoming less and less, but still too often for her to think about any other guy but him. His book still rested among her other books, when she couldn't sleep and she was certain that Sloane was asleep she would pull it down and re-read his hand written message to her, allowing a small of piece of him to live on in her heart. Her eyes roamed over to the book, soaking in the dust jacket that still, only a few months old looked like it had gone through Hell and back. She smiled slightly and pulled the book down from its home on the shelf and flipping to the dedication, they had always been one of her favorite parts of books, every dedication had a story, whether it was just a name or a quote, all were different and unique in their own special way. Her lips curled up in a small smile whilst her eyes darted over the three lines. She began flipping through the pages, the small black words blurring when her eyelids became heavy. Sleep washed over her, her eyes fluttering closed, her body falling limp as she relaxed back into her pillows, her grip slackening on the book as it fell to the side.

X-X-X-X

_Week of Thanksgiving..._

"Mom, I'm coming. Don't worry. My flight leaves at 7 in this time zone, I'll be there by 3:45 New York time." Kate said hurriedly into the phone, grabbing clothes and throwing them into a small carry on bag. Her mother's voice crackling through the receiver.

"Ok Katie. I'm just worried. Sorry." Johanna said. "I'll let you go now."

"Alright. Sorry I snapped Mom."

"It's fine. Love you. See you in a while."

"Love you too. See you soon." Kate hung up placing the phone back in it's cradle.

She turned around to face the mess of her dorm room. Sloane had left earlier that morning to get home sooner._ Thank God she cleaned up a little. _Kate thought. She was grabbing clothing out of drawers and tossing them into her bag, haphazardly, some of the articles ended up discarded on the floor or littering her bed or desk. She began snagging them in her hands and throwing them back into her dresser drawers. She was one last sweep of the room with her eyes, making sure she didn't forget something. Her wondering gaze fell on Rick's book, perched among her other various reading material on the shelf behind her bed. She began debating her mind whether or not to take the book with her.

X-X-X-X

"Katie!" She heard her name as soon as she was stepping off the gangway. It was mother's voice calling her, but she could never get a view of the woman, her eyes roamed over the crowds of people, looking for any sign of her parents. She saw her dad first. He was waving, beaming as his gaze caught hers. Standing immediately next to him was her mother, nearly jumping out her skin with glee.

"Mom! Dad!" She called back making her way through the crowds people to greet them. After long embraces and exchanged 'hellos' Jim picked up the bag that Kate had discarded in order to hug her parents properly.

"Home? Anyone?" He asked wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulders and pulling her into him. She nodded vigorously.

"Home." Kate echoed quietly. The place she had missed so much since the start of school, the place she grew up in. She had counted down the days until her return to the safe haven she still called home.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. But here's the next chapter. I know I might get a review or two that talk about the last chapter, Rick's chapter is coming up next, I'm going to try to get to you by New Year's Eve. **

**Please leave your thoughts.**

**And have a Merry Christmas. (Happy Holidays to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas).**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Late September..._

The book tour was finally over. Rick was home, in his new apartment, a loft in Tribeca. He was sprawled out on top of the made bed. Alexis was asleep in her room, she had quickly taken a liking to the place, but she currently brought the fact that she missed having her grandmother around all the time. Rick had told her she'd get used to it and that she wouldn't miss his mother so much after a while. They had good laugh after that. Rick smiled at the memory, his thoughts interrupted, by a loud and insistent knocking on his door. He stood and walked through the maze of packed and unpacked boxes littering his living room and dining room. Opening the door he was met with a flash of dark hair and red lipstick.

"Rick! Why are the papers spreading rumors and pictures about a secret romance between you and your publisher, Gina Cowell?" Paula held up the morning paper, a picture of Rick and Gina walking out of the bookstore, rather close to pull the 'we're just friends' argument, Rick carrying Alexis.

"By all means come in." He said closing the door and turning to face his agent.

"Inside there are pictures of Gina reading to Alexis while you were working and also when you two are getting in the car." Paula continued not hearing him or blatantly ignoring him, dropping the paper on to his kitchen counter.

"It was one night. A mistake. I never should have done it, but..." He lost his sentence, _but _what?! _I was sad and lonely. I thought I might be able to get over my ex-girlfriend. _Rick shock the thoughts from his head and tried to stop the rest as they continued to flood his brain.

"No, it wasn't a mistake!" Paula said. "The audience loves it! 'The Mystery Writer and his Publisher a Secret Office Romance'!"

Rick turned to look at his agent. "But it was one night, not a secret office romance." Eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Well, the press made it bigger, you're all over the front page with this. It's great publicity! Keep it up!"

"Paula it was one night!" Rick strained. "A mistake I'm not going to make again."

"Just play fun happy couple for a while. Go out to nice romantic dinners, be seen in the park on a quiet stroll. You know all that sort of stuff. I'm sure you can come up with something. But just keep it up."

"Gina won't agree with this." He said firmly.

"She already did. I called her on my way here."

"Yet you didn't call me to say you were going to bang down my door with your insistent knocking."

"Oh, whatever Richard." She checked her watch. "I gotta go. Don't forget fun, romantic stuff, okay?" She was at his door and stepping into the hall.

"One night! Mistake!" Rick called as he made his way to close the door behind her only to be met with Gina.

X-X-X-X

"Okay. Let's say we keep up this charade. What harm will it do?" Gina asked standing opposite of him in the kitchen, the breakfast bar separating them. They had stood in silence for a while after Rick awkwardly invited her in.

Rick looked across the bar at her. The harm to be done would be the press and that was out of his control anyway. He had never wanted Alexis in the papers, or at least as little as possible. She was only five years old, way too young to be in the spotlight.

"Rick. We'd only have to go out and be seen in public together. Maybe spend some time at each other's apartment. Maybe some dates in the park with Alexis. Not a lot to ask for. And the publicity is always good, especially before a book is released." Gina pulled him from his thoughts.

"I can do this on one agreement." He caught her gaze, she nodded. "Alexis isn't in the papers. I don't want my daughter growing up in the spotlight of the tabloids."

"Agreed."

_Halloween..._

It had been a month since the agreement to play the happy couple that the press wanted. In that short amount of time Rick and Gina had grown closer together, their talks had become more in depth, their time spent together didn't feel as forced, but more of something to look forward to at the end of the day.

Rick was hosting a Halloween party. Paula's idea, of course. Rick and Gina had agreed to do a couple's costume. Alexis had become obsessed with Tinker Bell and begged Rick to dress as Peter Pan and Gina to be Wendy, the young girl didn't know of the one night the writer and publisher spent together, but saw Gina as a mother figure.

Gina didn't mind, she seemed to enjoy time with Alexis, Rick didn't mind either, since Gina was in their lives more often then not Alexis hadn't asked about Kate. Rick had known it would have been only a matter of time before his little girl had understood that Kate wasn't coming back and accepted that she wasn't. Rick's mind still seemed to wander to his summer romance when he stuck in long meetings and his mind wandered instead of paying attention to the current speaker. Kate wasn't his first love, but she sure as hell was a memorable one. He was also as sure that he did indeed love her.

_The week of Thanksgiving..._

Two months since he and Gina agreed to play the happy couple, only now they weren't acting anymore. After a romantic dinner Rick had taken his chances and kissed Gina as they strolled away from the restaurant. They had been for real dating since the beginning of the month. The press thoroughly enjoyed the PDA, that they were now showing. They had compromised to spend Thanksgiving with her family and Christmas with his.

"I hate these "meeting the family" dinners." Rick told Gina while he tied his tie, watching her in his mirror, she was slipping into a slinky black dress.

"I know, but at least it's not actually Thanksgiving dinner." He turned and made his way across the bedroom in the hotel suite.

"True." He encircled her waist with his long, muscular arms. She looked at him. Then reached up and loosened the blood red tie around his neck, before pulling it over his head and tossing it to floor. She slowly undid the top two buttons on his dress shirt.

"I think that a tie makes you look to stuffy." She whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Maybe but now I look under dressed."

"It's just dinner with my parents."

"Maybe. But you have me out-dressed." He smiled crookedly at her.

"I always have you out-dressed." She smiled and pushed away from him.

"Ouch! Your sarcasm wounds me." He put a hand to his chest as if suffering heart pains.

Gina only smiled over her shoulder at him, before bending down to slip her heels over her feet, the dress stretching to cover her _assets. _A wicked smile playing over her lips. He had no idea how he was going to survive this dinner tonight.

* * *

**Okay... Sorry for not getting this to you by New Years Eve, but life got in the way. **

**Leave your thoughts.**

**:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Start of Christmas holiday..._

Kate had returned to Stanford on the Saturday after Black Friday. She had classes on Monday and needed to make sure all her work was done and she wasn't operating on jet-lag. The time in California had gone quickly, it felt like she had only been back in her dorm with Sloane for a week, but it was Christmas break now. She was leaving in the morning to head back to New York for the holidays. She hoped her parents hadn't put the tree up yet, it was one of her favorite traditions to go out tree shopping with her parents and pick the perfect tree that they would carry home and squeeze through the front door and stand in the center of the living room.

Kate was startled from her memories when Sloane closed the door to their dorm.

"Kate! Are you here?" She called out from kicking off her shoes in the entry way.

"Just packing." Kate responded, going back to folding and tossing some necessary articles of clothing into her suitcase, her heavy coats had stayed home in New York for when she came home, so she wouldn't have to worry about fitting them into her bag.

Sloane entered the room, dropping her purse on to her bed before she too plopped down on the creaky mattress. The petite blonde would also be headed home for the holidays. She had just come from saying good-bye to Henry, whose parents had moved to Florida in early retirement, and wouldn't be able to travel together over the holiday breaks anymore.

"When does your flight leave?" Sloane asked, picking at the nail polish on her thumb.

"Seven tomorrow morning. It gives me some time in New York to spend with my parents, before they try to stay awake as late as possible." Kate explained. "When are you leaving?"

"Around nine. I'll shower before I lock up and hit the road." Sloane looked up. "Are you and Brad taking the same flight?" She asked innocently.

Kate turned around sharply. An expression of shock and horror mixing on her face. "How...how...what?"

"Oh, come on. We all know that Brad's folks live in New York too. You guys going to do a meet the parents dinner or something?"

"Wait! First of all, I don't know what flight Brad is taking. Second, no! We are doing "meet the parents" stuff! We've only been dating for-"

"Since Halloween. That's when you finally agreed to go out with him." Sloane interrupted.

Kate only narrowed her eyes at her friend/roommate. It was true she had finally agreed to go out with Brad at a Halloween party that Henry was hosting, it was just their little _Nebula 9_ group and some other friends. But Kate known it was time for her to move on from Rick, she had stashed away the picture he'd given her into his book and perched the copy of _In a Hail of Bullets _back on the shelf, it hadn't budged since shortly after Halloween.

_Two days before Christmas..._

Brad had called Kate the day before and asked if she wanted to go out somewhere, saying he missed her and needed to see her before he forgot what she looked like. Kate laughed at his cheesy excuse and said she'd love to see him. He picked her up and they drove to the ice rink, he wanted to take her ice skating before lunch. She had gone with her parents the other day, so her skates were cleaned up and looked like new, she was little scared to show off her horrible skating skills to her boyfriend.

They had been skating together, holding hands, laughing at the other when they fell. Brad had skated ahead to try and show off that he could skate backwards, when Kate skated head long into someone. Her arms flying out to brace her fall, she landed on her side, her right hip colliding with the hard ice.

"I'm sorry. I should have been paying more attet-" She started.

"Kate?"

It was then that she figured out who she run into. She looked up slowly, into the deep blue eyes of her ex, Rick Rodgers, well now Rick Castle, the famous best selling author.

"Rick?"

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." He stood, slipping a little, before extending his hand to help her up.

"Kate! Are you okay?" Brad slid to sloppy stop next to her. She was too lost in Rick's face to look over at her current boyfriend. Rick turned to face Brad.

"Rick Castle." He introduced himself.

"Rick, Brad, my boyfriend. Brad, Rick." Kate snapped out of it. She looked at Brad who still looked lost. "Rick and I dated over the summer."

"Ah." Brad smiled at the man, Rick was at least a few inches taller then Brad.

At that moment a blonde slid to perfect stop beside Rick. Kate recognized her as Gina Cowell, Rick's 'partner in crime'.

"Rick what happened?"

"Just ran into an old friend." He turned to Gina, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Gina this is Kate we dated over the summer. And this is her boyfriend Brad. This is Gina, my girlfriend." Rick introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Brad extended his hand to Gina. While Kate stared at Rick.

"You look good." Rick told Kate.

"You do too." She responded.

The group stood in silence for a moment that felt like an eternity. Gina checked her watch, quickly looking up at Rick.

"Rick, we should go. We need to pick up Alexis at 4." Rick drug his gaze from Kate and turned to Gina.

"Oh. Yeah." He said, checking his own watch. He looked up at Kate. "It was nice to see you."

"Yeah. Nice to see you too." She nodded. Her heart aching in her chest. "I've missed you." She wasn't afraid to say it, it was the truth.

"Yeah." Rick extended his hand, she took it.

"It was nice meeting you." Gina said politely.

Kate nodded.

"Until we meet again." He smiled.

"Night." Kate smiled, memories from their summer together flooding her mind.

X-X-X-X

"Is that the same Rick Castle that wrote the book that looks like it went through Hell and back?" Brad asked over the table. The restaurant was nearly empty, it was a small cafe near her parents townhouse.

"Excuse me." Kate said, shaken from her thoughts of Rick by Brad.

"Is that the same Rick Castle as the book in your dorm room?"

"Yeah." Kate nodded, pushing a bit of salad around on her plate.

"Do you still love him?"

This question startled Kate. "What?"

"Do you still love him?"

"We dated for two months. It was fun. Romantic even. But..." The sentence was lost in her throat.

"I like you Kate. But it's obvious that you're still in love that guy."

"I'm not in love with him." Kate said forcefully. Brad only nodded.

"You still in love with him. You may not want to be, but you are. I'm sorry Kate." He stood and dropped the money for lunch on the table along with a tip, catching Kate's gaze again he said, "Good-bye Kate. I hope we can still be friends. Happy Holidays." He turned starting to walk away.

Kate sat alone, speechless, watching Brad's back disappear into the New York City crowd.

X-X-X-X

Kate closed the door and leaned against it. She had walked home in the snow, carrying her skates and replaying the conversation she and Brad had had at lunch. He'd broken up with her because she was still in love with Rick. She didn't move from her spot, leaning against the door, didn't take off her coat, hang up her skates. Just stood there. When her mother called her name she didn't respond, she was lost in thought. _Am I still in love with Richard Castle? _Johanna hurried into the room, a dish towel thrown over her shoulder, her hair in a sloppy ponytail. She looked at her daughter.

"Kate is everything okay?"

Kate looked the older woman in the eye, she could feel unshed tears threatening to make their appearance, but they weren't tears shed over Brad. "I love him."

_New Years Eve 1998..._

Kate stayed in with her parents on New Years Eve, carrying on the tradition of playing Charades and eating chocolate fondue and watching 'When Harry Met Sally'. As the clock ticked to midnight her parents wished her a happy new year, they kissed her on the cheek and she departed for bed, but still to wired to sleep she grabbed a book and began to flip the pages slowly, not taking in anything she was reading. Her mind traveled back to Rick, they hadn't crossed paths again since before Christmas.

* * *

**Thoughts...**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Rick... Mid-July 2003... 5 years later..._

Rick ducked into the Starbucks, taking cover from the sweltering heat wave. The Starbucks was overcrowded, people crammed everywhere. Rick stood in line, he pulled out his phone, ignoring the 12 missed calls from his publisher and 15 from his agent. Both reminding him a thousand times over about the book launch party he had this evening for his latest Derrick Storm thriller. He'd managed to escape his loft, along with his mother, who had moved in with him at the beginning of the summer and his ten-year-old daughter patronizing him on almost everything. Now to add gas to the fire his phone was ringing again, warning him of another incoming call from his publisher and second ex-wife, Gina Cowell, this would her thirteenth time calling to bug him, _did he know what he was going to say tonight?, what was he going to wear?, did he know what time it started?. _Finally he made it to the front of the line. Ignoring the loud, obnoxious beep that his phone gave off, signaling a missed call and new voice-mail.

After he ordered he moved aside to the small counter to wait for his drink. Another few minutes passed, before he heard his name, he moved to the counter, grabbing his drink, he turned and ran straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry." He blurted out, looking down at his front, coffee staining his shirt.

"No, it's not your fault. I stepped in front of you." He could almost recognize the voice. A voice that haunted his past and old memories. A voice he couldn't place, but knew all to well. The tone had changed, it was harder, less up-beat and fun. When he looked up his jaw dropped as he met the hazel eyes he definitely would never forget. But the eyes too had changed, their sparkle was gone, now masked by a cold stone-like hardness. The ghost of a smile haunted the bare lines of the face he hadn't seen in exactly five years. He could tell she was trying desperately to hid her emotions; clouded behind the invisible mask that hid the girl he once knew.

"Kate?" He whispered.

X-X-X-X

The silence was long on the brink of awkwardness. Rick couldn't bare it. He looked up at her. They were seated at an outside table, sitting opposite of one another. He just stared at her, taking her in. Her hair was darker, shorter too. Her make up was darker as well. She looked hallow, empty of feeling and memories. She was staring at her hands, checking the time every so often.

"Funny." He said softly.

She looked up, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry. What I meant was that it's funny we were reunited the same we met." He smiled crookedly at her.

She smiled, forced, he noticed. "Yeah."

"How have you been?" He tried again at conversation.

"Pretty good." She lied, she was miserable, her mother murdered, her father in rehab because he had turned to the bottle when Johanna had died. "How about you?" She asked even though she already knew everything that was currently going on in his life thanks to the tabloids.

"Great. I've written a lot. Alexis is growing up, a little to fast I might add. And Mother is fine."

Silence fell over them once again. She looked down at her watch.

"I should get going. I've got wor-"

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked interrupting her. She looked at him.

"I'm off duty, so nothing."

"The only reason I ask is I have this book launch party tonight and I was wondering if you might want to grab some dinner and go with me?"

"That sounds nice." She smiled. They both stood. "Remy's? 7:30?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me. If you have a nice dress, I'd suggest that." His eyes sparkled.

X-X-X-X

Dinner started out quietly. Both shy and waiting for the other to start a conversation. After a while things started to pick up and they were both laughing and enjoying everything, food, company, but mostly just that fact that they were friends again, that they were talking and enjoying each other. The book party was loud and crammed with women of all ages and a handful of guys. It was past midnight, but Rick had invited her back to his place for drinks afterward, despite that fact they both had a couple glasses of champagne. He couldn't stop staring at her in that short black dress that hugged her in all the right places.

He was fumbling with the keys, trying to get the right one in the door, when he felt her hand brush lightly at his neck, her long fingers running down his jaw. He looked over at her. She licked her lips, her gaze dropping to his thin smile. She stepped closer, angling her head up so her lips were tantalizing close to his ear her hot breath warming his ear canal.

"I missed you." She whispered in his ear, her tongue teasing his earlobe. He lost every once on self control, wrapping his arms around her waist he found her lips and kissed her deeply, pushing her against the door to his loft, he blocked her there, putting his arms on either side of her. Their tongues danced for dominance, their hands searched hungrily. He pulled away from her only to move his lips to her neck, she gasped when he nipped at a spot on her neck. He smiled and licked the same spot to try and elicitate another sound from her.

"I think we should take this inside." She husked.

* * *

**Okay. Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but I've been pretty busy lately. **

**But here you go. I don't where this is going anymore. But I sense an ending in the near future. But anyway, enjoy now. :)**

**And as always, please leave your thoughts/ideas/comments. Thanks again for reading. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I would really like to thank Alex Beckett and PhoebeLuv25 for the inspiration in this chapter and the following chapters. :)**

* * *

Chapter 22

_Kate... The morning after..._

Kate woke slowly. Her body taking its time in waking up. Her eyes still closed she finds her other senses heightened. The bed she was laying in was soft and warm, his arms encircle her waist, his cologne fills the whole room. Finally she dares opening her eyes carefully. The room is painted in warm tones, black and white pictures of large animals are hanging on the walls. The clock on the nightstand blinks that it is nearly 9. She smiles, after their adventures last night, she actually had a fairly decent nigh of sleep. She turns slowly in his arms to face him. He is adorable while he sleeps, his hair matted to his forehead, his deep breathes coming out in little puffs. She smiles when he grunts a little in his sleep. His grasp around her loosens, giving her some freedom. She lies there watching him, her mind traveling back to their brief summer together. As she travels down memory lane her heart jumps into her throat when she remembers their last meeting. When they'd run into each other at the ice skating rink. The dark memories of the next few weeks haunted her every day, still, despite the five years it's been. The edges of the wound in her heart had been torn more and more lately as she finally managed to get her father into rehab.

She closes her eyes, her mind debating, the last person she had been with left her because she had pushed him away for six full months, not to mention the time of friendship before their actual relationship. She was broken and still is. She is uniform cop in the NYPD, spending her down time searching for her mother's killer, the man who had never been caught and whose crime had been put down as a random act of gang violence. She couldn't have a real relationship until she could put some rest to the case that has made her who she is. She opens her eyes to gaze upon the sleeping man beside her. She gently reaches out and touches his lips ever so carefully with the tip of her finger. She couldn't hurt him. She wouldn't hurt him. She had to leave, run from the morning that was soon approaching. Silently she raises herself off the bed, the mattress barely moving from the absence of her weight. The cool air hit her naked body hard, she wanted the warmth of Rick's arms around her again, but she couldn't give into those thoughts, she had leave now. She searches the room for her clothes, pulling on the causal dress she had worn to the party, grabbing her under garments from their spots on the floor.

She was searching for her purse and shoes when he woke.

"What are you doing?!" He asks surprised.

"I'm sorry Rick. I really am, but this was a-"

"Don't say mistake."

"I'm sorry. So sorry." She could see he was hurt. She wants to get out of there as fast as humanly possible.

"Why Kate?" He stood, grabbing his boxers from the floor beside him, pulling them on he walks to her. She is a head shorter then him without her heels.

"I just can't Rick. I'm not ready."

"Ready for what? Why can't you?" He wouldn't stop and she knows, so she blurts out the only thing she knows would stop him.

"My mother was murdered."

He freezes. "I'm so sorry... How long?"

Kate walks past him and sits on the edge of the bed. He turns and watches her. "You remember the last time we met?"

"Yeah... We ran into each other ice skating..."

"January 9, 1999. I had only been home for a few weeks and we were going out to dinner. After dad and I waited at the restaurant for two hours we left only to be greeted by a detective. They worked her case for two days, before writing it off as a random act of gang violence. She was never brought to justice. I left Stanford and finished my criminal justice degree here last year while I was in the academy. My dad turned to the bottle, I just talked him into to going to rehab two weeks ago. I'm broken Rick and I have to fix myself before I can be with someone I truly care about. And I'm so sorry."

Rick had moved to sit beside her on the end of the bed midway through her story.

"Let me help." He whispers.

"I can't let you do that."

"Why?"

She thinks carefully. "I'm afraid, you would think I would be using you."

"I could never think that about you." He mutters to her.

She looks up at him tear tracks stain her cheeks, but during her speech her voice never broke once.

"Let me help you, fix you. If that makes any sense?"

"You can't."

"Why?"

"I have to it on my own." She stands abruptly, her back to him.

"Then can we please at least just stay friends? Until you're ready?" He stands and moves to her. Standing behind her, close enough to feel the heat on her skin.

"I don't know when I will be ready."

"I can wait Kate. I can wait forever, for you."

She turns to look at him.

"And if I'm never ready?"

"I will always be here Kate. Always."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but I needed to stop it here or it would have become wayyy to long. But anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always leave your reviews/thoughts/comments. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I hate when I write a story over 25 chapters, so this story might just continue into another project.**

* * *

Chapter 23

For a few days they each led their own separate lives. Kate waking early to make it to work before the sun rose over the skyline of Manhattan. Rick taking Alexis to the park or to a friends. Kate would leave the twelfth well after darkness has engulfed the city. Rick and Alexis would laze around for the night. He desperately wants to call her. Offer her dinner. But every time he finds his finger hovering above her name he stops himself. He doesn't know why, but he can't bring himself to call her just yet. Time flew quickly. Days turns to a week, a week into two. They were reaching their second week of non-communication when he finally picks up the phone one night and calls her.

"Beckett." She says sharply.

"Way to greet a friend." He says sarcastically.

"Rick, sorry. I thought you were work, I'm on call."

"Ah. That explains it."

"What has you calling me at... 8:30 on a Friday night?" She asks. He could tell she was checking the time.

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday and I was wondering if you might want to get together for lunch or something?"

"Could I interest you into maybe dinner tomorrow night, I have plans for lunch? Maybe around 7-ish?"

"Sounds perfect." He smiles. He's missed her, her voice, her smile, her laugh, just her.

"Remy's?" She asks.

"You read my mind."

"Can't wait." He can her smile through the phone.

He doesn't want to hang up, but Alexis walks into his office holding up a cut finger with a small trail of blood running the length of her finger. "Hey, Kate. Sorry. But I gotta go, Alexis has a paper cut I need to take care of."

"It's okay. Tell her to feel better for me." He loves how much Kate still cares for his daughter after so long.

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." The small click on the line, signals Castle that she hung up.

X-X-X-X

Kate ran into her roommate's room. "Did you take my black pumps?" She asks hurriedly.

"No. I think they're by the front door. Why?" Lanie Parish explains from her bedroom in the apartment.

"I'm going out. And I can't find them." Kate calls behind her as she dashes for the door in search of her shoes.

"Who are going out with? The guy you were telling me about at lunch today?" Lanie stands and moves to the door of her bedroom, watching Kate dash around frantically trying to find her shoes.

"Yeah."

"I still don't understand why you won't tell me his name." Lanie says.

"I'll tell you soon. I promise Lanie, but he's... different."

"What kind of different?" Lanie asks as Kate slips. "The only difference I know is that you dated before."

"I'll explain later, but I'm running late. I gotta go." Kate says as she closes the front door behind her.

"You better explain." Lanie mutters to herself as she walks back to her room to finish a mountain of paperwork.

X-X-X-X

Castle checks his watch. It's 7:30. _Kate is never this late._ He tells himself. He's clutching a bouquet of mis-matched flowers, he didn't want to push Kate, but he wanted her to know that he cares for her, the flowers were also Alexis' idea.

"Hey stranger." It's her voice. He turns, relieved when she meets his gaze. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine." He forgets about the flowers as he drinks in the sight of her. She's wearing a deep purple blouse and black heels with jeans, despite the late July weather. She looks to the flowers in his hand, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Right. These are for you." He holds the flowers out to her.

"Thanks. They're beautiful." She grabs them and cradles them to her.

"Sorry I haven't called, I'm on deadline and Alexis is busy with school. Life's been hectic." He explains as the fall into step, entering Remy's.

X-X-X-X

After dinner they walked aimlessly up the New York streets. Their feet carrying them toward Rick's loft. He offers she come up for a beer. She doesn't want to leave yet, so she agrees. One beer turns to two, two to three. She can feel the familiar buzz of the alcohol coursing through her veins. They were closer together now, sitting in the center of the couch. He's kissing her, she doesn't remember how she became pinned beneath him on the couch, but she's there, she doesn't mind considering the things his lips are doing to her neck. Next thing she knows he's carrying her, bridal style to his bedroom.

X-X-X-X

It's after round two when she finally speaks. Her head is resting on his chest, her hair fanned out behind her. She's not much of cuddler, but he made her feel safe and warm from the rest of the world and any harm it could do.

"I wanna give us shot." She whispers.

He's speechless, he opens his mouth but nothing comes out, except a lame, "Okay."

"I miss you and..." Her sentence fell.

"I'm here. Always."

X-X-X-X

"I could really get used to waking up like this." He smiles, stroking her bare arm, her back to him.

"Mmmm." She hums, her eyes still closed. "Feels good." She mutters. She feels the deep rumble in his chest as he laughs.

"You're beautiful." He whispers close to her ear. Her stomach growls loudly. "And hungry apparently."

She finally turns over to face him, smiling that perfect smile only meant for him.

"How about we get some breakfast? You're laying next to the worlds greatest pancake maker ever, you know?"

"I may just have to give them a try then, huh?" She laughs. He kisses her calmly.

X-X-X-X

He reassures her that his mother and daughter were spending the weekend in the Hamptons, their excuse that he should have some privacy to write for the weekend.

Kate was wearing one of his old shirts and a pair of boxers, with little Green Lantern symbols scattered on them. Rick looks almost identical, only he choose to go with a pair of sweatpants since Kate stole his favorite boxers. They were dancing around each other in the kitchen, Rick working pancakes, Kate eggs and bacon. He walks over to her with the spatula he had used to stir the pancake batter. Dragging his finger through the batter he put a quick dab on the tip of her nose before she turned around. She gasps and tosses a bit of bacon at him. The war results in the two of them running around the kitchen, before he caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

X-X-X-X

They laze around the rest of the day. She says she has to go, that she has to be in early tomorrow. He understands, kisses her at the door, gently at first, but deepening quickly.

"Dinner? Tomorrow night?" He asks hopefully.

She smiles. "Of course." She writes down her address.

They part for the night.

X-X-X-X

Kate tip-toes quietly into her apartment, the door clicking softly behind her. Lanie was supposed be at work, but if she was home hopefully she wouldn't hear Kate. Kate was half-way to her room when she hears her roommate.

"You always think you're so sneaky."

"How do you always hear me?" Kate turns to catch sight of Lanie standing in her own bedroom door. "And more importantly, why aren't you at work?"

"First off, the squeaks when you open it. And second, I was let off early, no body and no paperwork." The woman says with a shrug. "But the most important matter is where were you last night and today?" They were always in each other's lives. Giving advice, listening to complaints, or just poking their noses where they didn't belong.

"Out." Kate answers coolly.

"With your secret guy?"

"None of your business." Kate's turning to go to her own room when Lanie calls after her.

"You're dating Richard Castle!" Kate's eyes widen. She swivels back to her roommate.

"How... How... You know?" She's past the point of forming a real sentence.

"I poked around your room when you left yesterday. Found your personally signed advanced copy of "In A Hail Of Bullets" along with the picture of you two marking a page. He dedicated his first book to you!"

"Why did you poke around my room?!"

"So you are dating?"

Kate felt her face becoming hot.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lanie asks curiously.

"Cause we weren't dating, we were just friends who had dated before and ended up in bed once..."

"You slept with him before?!"

"Few weeks ago, yeah."

"Is he any good?"

"Lanie!"

"What? I'm a woman. I'm allowed to be curious. Plus you're my best friend, which means you gotta tell me."

Kate turns to her room, walking away.

"If you could describe it in one word?" Lanie calls.

Kate stops for moment. "Unbelievable."

* * *

**Reviews? I know I'm sorry I made you guys wait for so long. But life kinda got in the way for a while. Don't worry I'm not leaving this story unfinished anytime soon. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay. Yes I know it's a short chapter. But like I said before I hate when my stories go over 25 chapters. So this will be continued in another project. That I'm working on currently.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Rick and Kate dated quietly, neither was ready to plastered on the front page of every newspaper and trash magazine. He took her to her favorite places and some of his. He knew she was never into fancy dinners so he kept it more to the classic date night fun. Two weeks into their secret relationship Martha caught Rick trying to sneak Kate out of the loft early one morning. They decided it was time to reveal themselves to everyone, except the press. Kate's roommate knew already, Martha took it well, remembering Kate from five years previously, Alexis was Rick's biggest concern, his daughter didn't remember much about Kate, only that she was super nice.

Another week passed uneventfully, until Friday morning. Rick gasped out loud when he was walking to pick up Kate's normal coffee and saw the cover of the newspaper was a photo of him and Kate walking and laughing in the park, holding hands. He grabbed a copy and paid for it, now nearly jogging to Kate's apartment, forgetting about the coffees. When he arrived he knocked loudly on the door. It was pulled open after a moment revealing Kate's roommate, Lanie.

"Hey Castle. She's in her room, she called in sick to work today, she hasn't been out of her room since last night. Do you know what's going on? Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost." She steps aside to allow him entry.

"Thanks." Rick answers, without a second thought he jogs to her room. Her door is closed. He knocks, calling her name. "Kate. It's me. Can I come in?"

He waits a minute, there is no response. He can feel Lanie watching him. "Kate." He was about to knock again when she opens the door.

He takes in the sight in front of him. She looks tired. Her eyes are red and puffy, like she's been crying. Before he can speak, she wraps her arms around him and exhales a shaky breath onto his shoulder.

"Kate are you okay?" He momentarily forgets about the newspaper wedged in his back pocket. She doesn't respond but pulls him into her room, waves to Lanie and closes the door.

"I have to tell you something." They both say at the same time.

"You first." They both point to each other.

Rick stops her, "I'll go." He pulls the paper from his back pocket. "The press knows."

"Oh." Is all she can say. "Well it was bound to get out." She whispers, suddenly withdrawn from the world. He can see that her mind is elsewhere. She turns slowly, no longer facing him, her arms wrapped protectively around her torso.

"Are you okay Kate?" He steps closer to her.

She looks back to him. Her eyes almost empty, vacant. Her mind still going. He can feel the wheels turning as she thinks.

"Yeah. Fine."

"I know when you're lying."

"I'm fine Rick."

"No you're not. And you aren't telling me something. Kate what is it? We're in this together. Remember?"

She turns her body back towards him. He now stands directly in front of her, his hands running soothingly up and down her arms.

"I'm pregnant." It's a whisper, so faint he barely hears her.

* * *

**Reviews are always a nice way to end a day. Or start a day. Or read in the middle of the day. Or anytime really. Just please review. I really want to know your opinions. 'Varsity Gambit' is officially finished but please read 'Baby Steps' the continuation. **

**Thanks for sticking with me for a long run. **


End file.
